Dousing Flames
by FictionWriter91
Summary: The third story of my series! Sue and Jack are finally married. Bobby and Tara's relationship is moving forward, and Charlie and Tess are getting ready to be parents. Jane, however, is worried about her husband, John. Little does she know, he's harboring a huge secret that could get them all killed if he says anything. Can Sue and her brothers make it through this?
1. The Ghost

**I'm baaaack! So sorry it took me so long to give you the third and final story of this series. I must warn those who are reading this for the first time, if you haven't read Deadly Games and Changed Names yet, go do so now. You will be very confused!**

 **Anyhow, this picks up right where I left off. Hope y'all enjoy!**

* * *

"Billy..."

John felt all the air get sucked out of him, and his legs started to shake. He thought about slapping himself, but he knew it wouldn't do any good.

"The one and only," Billy nodded.

"You son of a bitch," John said, taking in the sight of his dead brother standing very much alive in front of him. Billy's hair was a bit longer than before, and it curled at the ends. John couldn't see his eyes, but he knew they'd be a dead stare.

"I know."

"Do you have any idea what you did to all of us?!"

"I know."

"No, you don't know. You damn near sent Charlie to his grave. Do you know that I had to start running with him? Cos one day I caught him trying to jump out in front of traffic," John said fiercely. "He blamed himself for your death."

"I know."

"And Sue! My God! She's been so sad that you weren't there..."

"I know."

"Stop saying that!" John commanded. Billy stared back at him.

"What do you want from me?" Billy asked. "I know I caused hell. I know I hurt all of you. I know."

"I really, really want to punch you right now," John said, clenching his fists.

"I know."

"In fact, I'd like to kill you so that I don't have to deal with Mother's reaction," John went on.

"I know."

"So all this time you were alive."

"I was."

"Doing what?"

"Terminating the rogues."

"What?"

"People in the Ghost program who leave the program and return to their lives or start being criminals or start killing people because they are 'dead' are considered rogue. John, Jessie was a rogue."

"What are you saying to me?" John asked, not hearing correctly.

"Jessie was released from prison by Sal. Jessie immediately went on his revenge kick and went rogue. Because of my history with Jessie, I was not to be involved, but I went anyway," Billy explained. "Sal was very angry that I did it, but he saw my potential."

"You killed Jessie," John confirmed, picturing the SUV staring at him in his mind. "Maddy saw you."

"I know. I couldn't believe she had been involved."

"I almost got you."

"You were the best, but I was quicker," Billy said. "I only intended it to be a revenge thing and carry on living in peace, but Sal wanted me to do more."

"How many others?" John asked. He had to know.

"About six in total," Billy answered. John took in his brother's weary expression and gauntness.

"It was you," John accused. Billy looked up at him. "You shot the Killer Kale."

"I did."

"Why?"

"Sal asked me to."

"Who's he, God?"

"Pretty much. What he says goes. Otherwise you're considered rogue and need to be terminated."

"So what you're saying is, you're going to be terminated?" John asked, clarifying.

"Not unless I can stop him first," Billy answered grimly. "Look, my being here is jeopardizing you all. Sal knows about all of you. His intake is pretty thorough. Just like his screening process for those who need to be terminated."

"And you just trusted that Sal said they had to die?"

"No. I watched for myself first," Billy replied. "I'm not a monster."

"Billy, you have no idea what this means," John said. "You're a contract killer. That's a felony."

"What if I told you who Sal really was?" Billy asked.

"What does that matter?"

"John, it matters."

"Why?"

"Cos he's the head of the FBI."

 **Jack**

He was married. It had finally happened. He watched Sue over with the girls laughing about something. He felt very proud suddenly. Bobby joined him at the now empty head table. People were slowly going home as it grew dark.

"Well, mate, you finally got the girl," Bobby said, eyes twinkling. "How does it feel?"

"It feels amazing," Jack answered.

"I have a feeling Tara and I might be joining the band of wedded heroes within a year or two."

"Seriously?"

"Yea. We had a little talk. She's interested."

"That's great, man."

"Thanks," Bobby grinned. "Now, I've got to think up of the best proposal in the world."

"Don't let her choke on the ring," Jack warned.

"I'm not hiding it in food. That's too cheesy for me."

"I'm sure you'll think of something," Jack said, patting Bobby's shoulder. He leaned back in his chair and continued to watch his bride. Nothing could ruin this moment.

 **Jane**

"There you are," Jane said, seeing John return. He looked ashen and a little sick. She frowned. "You look like you saw a ghost."

"Aha," John fake laughed. "You're hilarious."

"What's the matter with you?"

"Nothing. Bad pork," John answered, waving his hand.

"Oh, no really? I thought it tasted a little funky. I didn't want to say anything..."

"Hey, Dad!" Maddy interrupted, coming over to them. "Aren't these amazing?!" She showed him her camera.

"They're fantastic, baby," John answered. Jane studied his face. Something was definitely wrong with her husband.

"Excuse me," John said. "I'm not feeling well again." He went in the direction of the bathrooms.

 **Tess & Charlie**

Charlie found his wife sitting down with her feet propped on an empty chair. He could see her glow from across the room.

"Tired?" he asked, sitting down beside her.

"A little. I can't believe we are going to be parents in six months," she sighed.

"Me either," Charlie said, placing his hand on her small baby bump. He tried to push down the thought of how Billy would have loved to be a part of this. Tess took his hand in hers, already knowing what he was thinking.

"We're off," Sue said. She and Jack stood before them. Charlie grinned at his sister.

"Have a great honeymoon," he winked.

"Oh, stop," Tess said, swatting him.

"It'll be a nice break that's for sure," Jack responded. There was a small flush on his neck creeping towards his cheeks.

"Have fun. Be safe. We'll see you when you get back," Tess said before Charlie could comment.

"Remember our honeymoon?" Charlie asked as they walked away.

"Vividly," she smiled.

 **Tara**

"That was a lovely day," Tara sighed as they drove back to her place.

"It was," he agreed.

"It'll be strange not having Jack at work."

"I know. Hopefully nothing drastic happens while he's gone."

Tara didn't say anything else. She was simply enjoying being in Bobby's presence. Where their future was going to head, she had a small inkling, but she wasn't going to spoil anything.

 **John**

 _You can't tell anyone about me...they'll be killed. No one can know I'm alive._

John was struggling with this as he stared at his reflection in the mirror. His brother was asking him to keep the fact that he wasn't dead a secret from his own wife, brother, and sister. And their parents! John wanted to throw up again. This was too much. The icing on the cake was now the head of the FBI was a ringleader in a shady business called the Ghost Program. John didn't like any of this. He didn't know what to do.

"John?" Jane's voice called. "You all right?"

"Coming," he answered. He raked his hand over his closely shaved head hard. The muscles in his jaw twitched. He was alone in this, and all he had for help was a ghost.

* * *

 **Tadaaa! Whaddya think?**

 **Fun fact: the fire piece of the cover art is actually one of my photographs! :D**


	2. A Kill Order

"John, what a surprise," Bobby said, seeing Sue's brother standing in the doorway of the bullpen. Tara looked up at him. D and Myles were out on a case. Jack was on his honeymoon with Sue.

"Just thought I'd come check the place out," John shrugged. "It's been a while." He had a different motive, of course, but no one knew that.

"Stuck on a case, and you need our help?" Bobby asked, teasing. John snorted.

"Not at all. Can't a friend come visit without a bunch of questions being thrown at him?"

"I suppose not. So, friend, what's new?"

"Not much," John lied. His brother was in line of fire by the head of the FBI and would eventually be murdered if it wasn't all exposed, but that was beside the point. Bobby cocked his head at him, and John knew he had to come up with something before the Australian figured out what was going on.

"Did you get anymore information from the Killer Kale case?" John asked.

"Not really. They checked out all potential spots for the sniper, but they found nothing. Not even a casing. Whoever did it was a pro. We don't have anymore leads, so it got closed," Bobby explained.

"Who's head of your department?" John asked, curious.

"Ted Garrett. Why?"

"Just curious," John replied, shrugging.

"Well, I have to give him these files before his big meeting today," Tara said, getting up.

"Big meeting?" John asked casually.

"Yea. A bunch of the bigwigs get together once a month," Tara answered. John's interest was peaked now. That meant the head of the FBI himself might be there too.

"I'd love to stick around too, mate, but I've got to go talk to an informant," Bobby said, getting up as well.

"That's all right. Next time," John smiled. He trailed behind as they both walked out and went in different directions.

"Hey, bathroom?" John asked. Bobby gestured down where Tara had gone. "Thanks." Once Bobby was out of sight, he darted after Tara carefully. He had to be very cautious here. Sal knew who John was, and if he knew Billy was missing and John was prowling around the FBI building, he'd put two and two together very quickly.

"John?"

He cringed. Lucy. He'd forgotten about Lucy.

"Oh, hey," he said, waving. "Just looking for the bathroom."

"Over there," she pointed. "Big case or something? You're not usually in our neck of the woods."

"Just popped in to say hi to Bobby, but he had to leave. It was lovely to see you again," John said, ducking into the bathroom. He waited ten seconds before opening the door a crack to look into the hallway. A bunch of people went into the conference room, but none of them looked important enough to be the head of the FBI. Suddenly, the door was smashed into his face.

"ARGH!" John cried, clutching his nose.

"Whoa!" a voice yelped. John stepped back as the man stepped in.

"Dude," John said, feeling blood dripping.

"I'm terribly sorry," the man said, going over to the paper towels and bringing a bunch back to John, who held it to his nose. "May I ask why you were right at the door like that?"

"I was going out," John lied. He took in the man in front of him and could tell he was important. John felt his skin prickle.

"Well, my apologies for coming in too roughly," the man grinned. He patted John's shoulder. "You'd best watch your step." He moved past John and towards the stall. John quickly exited the bathroom, knowing that he had just run into the very person he was trying to find, and he had been given a warning.

 **Billy**

He held his phone in his hand, staring at it. The message he'd just listened to was ringing in his ears.

 _"If you don't get back here immediately, the consequences will be dire. You've been warned."_

Sal was threatening him. Sal knew who his family was. Sal could destroy everything he loved instantly, and Billy had no way of stopping him. You couldn't just ditch the head of FBI when he counted on you to be his personal contract killer. He sat back in his seat at the bar, watching the people coming in and out. He had to always be on the move and in disguise. He trusted no one. He worried about what John was doing right now. Knowing his brother, he'd be snooping around the FBI office today, and Billy prayed to God that John wouldn't get caught. Everything was riding on the two of them outsmarting a genius.

 **Tara**

She was heading back to the bullpen after giving Ted his files when she heard a voice on the phone.

"If you don't get back here immediately, the consequences will be dire. You've been warned."

She peeked around to see the director of the FBI, Chase Holding, furiously hanging up his cell phone. She watched him fume for a bit before dialing again.

"Yea," he said quietly. "I want John Thomas monitored. You hear me? Something's up."

Tara felt her blood run cold. What was going on?

"I don't care if you don't have the manpower. Just do it. He was poking around here today. I think he knows something, and my guess is he knows everything because of a certain person. You know who I mean. We have to contain this. I don't care what it takes. Kill the two of them if you have to. Just do it!" Chase hissed, hanging up on the person. Tara felt her legs almost give out, and she wobbled backwards into an empty room just as Chase stormed past. Luckily, he didn't see her. Not really knowing what to do, Tara hurried back to her desk and mentally begged Bobby to get back as fast as he could.

 **Charlie**

John returned to the office with bruising coming around his eyes.

"What happened?" Charlie asked, surprised.

"Got clocked in the face with a door," John answered, sitting down roughly at his desk.

"You know, they always blame a door," Charlie pointed out. "Is Jane beating you up again?"

"Shut up," John growled. He knew he was running out of time, but he didn't really know how much time he had to start with. Obviously they knew Billy was AWOL, so they'd be watching him. They'd already know he had talked to John. There was high odds John himself was already being watched.

"Something you wanna tell me?" Charlie asked, noticing his brother was looking very troubled. John shook his head.

"No."

"I'm an excellent secret keeper."

"I know, but you can't know this."

"Aha! So it is a secret."

"Damn it, Charlie," John snapped. "Just lay off, okay?"

"Whoa, somebody missed their happy pill this morning," Jane said, coming in with coffee. "What's going on?"

"John has a secret," Charlie said quickly. John glared at him.

"Thanks, Charlie," John responded sarcastically.

"Does it have anything to do with the safety of our family?" Jane asked John. He took a second too long to answer.

"No," he lied. Charlie flicked his eyes to Jane, seeing that she wasn't fooled. She realized her husband was lying.

"All right," she nodded casually. "Then don't tell me." She met Charlie's gaze after John switched on his monitor and was fixated on it. He knew she was going to start digging until she got to the bottom of it.

 **Bobby**

He was ambushed by Tara as soon as he entered the bull pen.

"Hey, whoa!" he yelped. She gripped his arms tightly.

"We need to talk," she urged.

"Okay," he said.

"Not here," she added. He looked around. They were alone.

"I'm confused," he started.

"Come with me," she said. "Anyone asks, we're going for lunch."

"All right," he agreed. He didn't really have a choice. They walked out of the building and to Tara's car. She started driving away from the building, but she didn't stop anywhere.

"What's going on?" Bobby asked.

"I heard Director Holding on the phone today," Tara blurted out. "He basically had John Thomas ordered killed."

"WHAT?!" Bobby exploded, dumbfounded.

"I don't know what is going on, but he was mad. He said something about John knowing everything from a certain person, and he said whatever it took to contain it had to be done, including killing John and this other person if necessary. He saw John today, which I think is what set this whole conversation off."

"I knew he wasn't just there to say hi," Bobby said, shaking his head.

"Just figuring that out now, Sherlock?" she asked.

"Hey, now," he said, feigning being offended.

"So what are we going to do?" she questioned. They were at a red light. She looked over at Bobby. He chewed on his lip for a moment before answering.

"My guess would be we have a chat with John," Bobby replied. "See just what exactly is going on."

"Do you think he'd even tell us?"

"Maybe. Maybe not. All we can do is try," Bobby said. The light changed, and they went forward again.

"We shouldn't discuss this anywhere near the office," Tara said. "I think Director Holding has a lot of friends."

"I don't doubt that," Bobby nodded.

"No texting or emails about it either."

"Got it."

Tara eventually turned the car around to find a fast food place so their cover story was legit. She didn't feel like eating much. This whole thing was still upsetting her. She wasn't really sure how they were going to solve it.


	3. Suspicions

**Not forgotten! I just haven't been in the right mood to work on this one, but I seem to be getting back into it. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

John was waiting for Jane to leave before he went to find Billy. They had agreed to meet in a very covert place.

"You coming?" Jane asked, getting up from her desk. She slung her purse over her shoulder.

"I'll be a bit late tonight," he answered.  
"John," she said, coming to his desk and bending so she was right in front of him. "What's going on?"

"It's best you don't know," he told her, finally meeting her eyes. She stared for a moment before blinking.

"Are we in danger?"

"Not yet."

"You promise to tell me if we are?"

"Of course."

Jane studied him for a minute. He looked distraught. She wished he would just tell her.

"Okay," she finally said, standing up straight. "I'll see you at home."

"Yup," he nodded. Then she was gone. He rubbed his face hard. This whole thing was getting away from him, and it scared him.

 **Billy**

He was in the back of a bar waiting for John when he saw her come in. He froze, drink halfway to his lips. What the hell was she doing here? He put his glass down and watched as his niece sat with her friends and was laughing about something. She could only be 16, maybe 17. She should not be in a bar. He looked at the door nervously. If her father saw her in here...

He'd just leave and tell John to meet somewhere else. It was as simple as that. He stood, pulling his hat low and his hood up before walking past her table. Maddy looked at him as he passed, and he avoided her gaze.

"Wait," she said. He pushed onward. He heard her friends ask what was wrong, and her response was, "Nothing. Just thought I knew him."

He hurried away, knowing that was way too close for comfort. He hovered on a bench a little ways down and waited.

 **Tara & Bobby**

"You think he's still here?" Bobby asked as they went up to John's office.

"Let's hope so," Tara replied. They pushed the door open and saw John getting ready to leave. He was surprised to see them.

"Hey," he said. "Sorry, but I gotta run..."

"John, we need to tell you something," Tara cut him off. "I overheard something today about you, and it's not good." They watched as John set down his case on the desk and rub his neck hard.

"Oh yea?" he asked casually. Bobby noticed that he wasn't at all surprised by this.

"I overheard someone saying they were going to monitor you and possibly kill you," Tara explained quickly.

"Thank you, but I already expected that," John nodded.

"What are you into, mate?" Bobby asked, feeling worried suddenly. He shared a look with Tara.

"I can't say. Look, thanks for letting me know. I'll watch my back. You better get out of here and don't get caught seen with me again," John warned. "I have enough to worry about with..." He stopped short suddenly.

"With what?" Tara prompted.

"Just go," John ordered.

"We can help..." Bobby tried.

"No. Get out," John said firmly, pointing. "Right now. They're probably already watching me." Knowing better than to keep arguing, Bobby took Tara's hand and led her out.

"Something is really wrong," she said as they got into the elevator.

"I know," he agreed. "Let's just hope it doesn't get him killed."

 **John**

He dialed and got Billy right away.

"I have to cancel. FBI is watching me," he said. "They're probably already monitoring my calls."

"So how are we supposed to talk? Pigeon post?" Billy asked.

"Just...let me think," John said, pinching his nose. This was getting more and more complicated.

"I can just disappear."

"No! I need your help with this. I just don't know where to put you."

"I'm fine moving around," Billy said. John was getting an idea, but he knew Jane was not going to like it very much.

"Sit tight. I'll come to you, and we'll figure this out together. I'll shake my tail."

"All right. Oh, and John?"

"What?"

"Ask your daughter about her fake I.D."

"What?!"

"She's at the bar we were supposed to meet at. I'm sitting outside."

"Oh, she's so dead," John growled.

"Hurry up and get here," Billy ordered. Then he hung up. John hurried down the stairs. As he walked to his car, he noticed a guy sitting in his car across the street watching him.

"And so it begins," John muttered to himself. He got into his car and started devising a way of losing his tail.

 **Maddy**

She got home, and right away, her father was in her face.

"So," he said. "Bar hopping eh?"

"What?" she asked, feeling afraid suddenly.

"You were seen," he said angrily. He held out his hand. "Give it to me."

"Give you what?"

"Your fake I.D."

"I don't have one."

"Then how were you at a bar?"

"I didn't order a drink," Maddy answered logically.

"Why are you hanging out in bars?" he demanded.

"We just went to hang, all right? We like to play pool."

"You're not even 17 yet, Maddy. Bars are not good places to be hanging around."

"It's my life, and I'll do what I want," Maddy argued. John crossed his arms.

"You think so, huh?"

"What's going on?" Jane asked, coming into the entrance. She looked back and forth between them.

"Your daughter likes to frequent a bar to 'hang out,'" John told her. Jane looked stricken.

"Maddy!" she exclaimed.

"It's no big deal!" Maddy cried.

"Yes, it is. You will not go there again, do you understand me?" Jane said menacingly. Even John knew she meant business. He recognized that tone. Maddy glared, but she finally nodded.

"Go do your homework," Jane commanded. Maddy pushed past them and went up to her room. She slammed her door and sat at her desk. She was still seeing the man in her mind, and she went to her photo albums and pulled out the one she was looking for. She took in every feature of her Uncle Billy, and her heart started to race. It was impossible, but the man who had walked past her had a very similar build and resemblance to her uncle. She shook her head, shutting the album. No way. Her uncle was dead. She went and fell onto her bed, staring at the ceiling. She was only seeing what she wanted to see.

 **Jane**

She turned to look at John once Maddy was gone.

"Where did that come from?" she asked, shocked.

"I have no idea," John shook his head.

"How did you find out?"

"A friend saw her there."

"I guess I'll have to keep better tabs on her."

"Hey, hon, I have to go away for work," John said all of a sudden. Jane narrowed her eyes at him.

"What work? I'm not aware of this."

"It just came in after you left. Top secret. I'm sorry I can't share more details with you," John said. He went to go and pack a bag. He had decided to stay with Billy until this was over.

"John," Jane said, following him. "What aren't you telling me?"

"When this is over, you'll be the first to know," he promised. Jane felt a sickening feeling in her gut then. She didn't even know if she could believe him.

 **Lucy**

She already missed Sue like crazy. The apartment just felt so empty without her. She knew she wouldn't see her friend until they were back from their honeymoon. She just needed something to stop her from thinking about Myles dating Jeanine. She didn't even know why it bothered her so much. She and Myles pretty much came to the conclusion that it wouldn't work between them. He should be allowed to be happy with someone else. Still, that picture of the two of them on social media was a bit of a shock. Her phone rang. Tara.

"Hey," Lucy said. "What's up?"

"Wanna hang out? Bobby's got plans."

"Sure. I'm not doing anything."

"Yours or mine?"

"I'll come to you," Lucy said, grabbing her keys.

"Great. See you soon!"

Lucy hung up and felt a little relieved. She needed something to take her mind off of her own madness.

 **Charlie**

He was out for a run when he thought he noticed someone following him. Trying not to feel paranoid, he stopped and waited. The person behind him kept jogging, so he released the breath he'd been holding. All day he'd felt weird and that he was being watched. He tried not to think anything of it as he started running again.

 **Sue & Jack **

Their honeymoon was the best thing that had ever happened to them. They didn't think about work or anything. Jack was disappointed that in a few days, it was all over, and they would go back to work. He hoped nothing drastic was going on while he wasn't there.


	4. Enemy of the Enemy

Charlie was switching his shoes when Jane came in alone.

"Oh, dude," she said, pinching her nose. "Ever heard of foot powder?"

"Is that what that smell is?" Charlie asked, teasing. He waggled his toes for effect.

"Ugh. Do something with those," she ordered, sitting at her desk. "Foot powder, air freshener, anything..."

"Where's John?" he asked when his brother didn't come in behind her as usual.

"He had to go away for work," she replied, not looking at him.

"What work?"

"No idea."

Charlie felt his stomach sink a little. He knew his brother loved Jane very much. He didn't want to think that John would do something to compromise that. He started thinking about his brother's actions lately. He had seemed very twitchy the last few days.

"Well whatever it is, I have no idea," he reassured her.

"I know," she replied. She rested her chin on her hand, looking at John's empty desk. Something was up, and she was going to find out what.

 **John & Billy **

"I highly doubt that Jane isn't suspicious of this," Billy commented when John came into his hotel room with a duffel bag. He started unpacking the equipment inside while Billy leaned against the wall.

"Oh, she is. I figure we'll solve this before she figures anything out."

"You're that confident, huh," Billy said, chuckling. "I forgot how cocky you are."

"At least I get results," John retorted.

"Is that a dig at me? Cos I can take you out right now," Billy responded. John glanced at him briefly.

"I don't think me whupping your ass is gonna help us right now," he said.

"Oh, here we go," Billy sighed. "Bring it on, old man."

"Hey, I'm not that much older than you," John retorted, pointing a finger at him. "Now, are you gonna help me or what?"

"You're sure this is a secure connection?"

"Yes. I'm not an idiot."

"Never said you were," Billy muttered under his breath, sitting in front of the computer. It was time to do some digging.

 **Dimitrius**

He stepped out into the hall when he saw Maddy calling. The two of them had a friendship ever since their talk during the time she was in a dark place.

"Hey," he said. "What's up?"

"I need to talk to you about something. It's really weird, but I can't stop seeing his face."

"Who's face?"

"My uncle's."

"Billy?"

"Yea. I could have sworn I saw him yesterday, but it was too quick. I know it's probably just my brain telling me what I want to see, but...I just can't shake it. Can you help me?"

"What do you want me to do?" D asked. He felt a little shaken by this. Billy alive? Not possible.

"I don't know. Is there a way you can see the records the hospital made of his death?"

"I'm not family. It would have to be your Dad to ask I think."

"He's gone out of town for work," Maddy sighed.

"Really? For what?"

"He didn't say. Mom's worried, though. I can tell."

"Huh," D said, looking into the bull pen and seeing Tara and Bobby sitting with their heads together. They kept looking at him every so often, like they wanted to talk to him.

"I'm just being crazy, right? Forget it," Maddy sighed. "I'll talk to you later."

"Ok. Have a good day."

"You too."

D hung up and looked back at Tara and Bobby, who were staring at him now. He sauntered over.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Who were you just talking to?" Bobby countered. He was certain he had heard D say the name "Billy."

"Oh, Maddy. She was just checking in," D shrugged. He knew these two had something on their minds. He wasn't going to make it easy for them.

"Let's have lunch later," Tara suggested.

"All right," he agreed as Lucy walked in.

"Sorry I'm late," she huffed. "Car trouble."

"Oh that sucks," Bobby commented.

"Tell me about it. There goes a couple grand easy," she lamented. D went back to his desk, wondering what he was going to find out at lunchtime.

 **Chase**

He was crumpling up paper and feeling a little stressed when one of his men came into his office.

"What have you got for me?" he demanded. He needed good news. Something had to be going his way to counteract his bad news.

"John seems to have disappeared."

"What?!"

"We...we lost him."

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me," Chase snapped. The other man bowed his head, ashamed.

"Sorry, sir."

"He's with Billy. Are you stupid?! They're working together. It's cute that they think they can stop me," Chase mused. "Nobody rests until they're found, got it? If I have to get results myself, it is not going to be pretty."

"Got it," the man nodded, going back out the door. Chase folded his fingers together. This was going to get interesting. If only he could get the threatening words out of his mind.

 **Bobby**

He and Tara took D out to lunch, leaving Myles and Lucy back at the office. Tara felt bad because there was a bit of tension between Myles and Lucy right now, but the less who knew about this the better.

"All right," D said once they were far enough away and alone. "What's going on?"

"We think John is in something real deep," Bobby replied. D raised a brow at him.

"Really? What gave you that impression?" he asked, thinking about Maddy's conversation earlier and how she told him her father was away for work, leaving Jane worried.

"I overheard the director of the FBI threatening to have him killed," Tara said quickly.

"Are you serious?" D asked, shocked.

"Yes," she nodded. "John knows something, and he's working with someone. Chase said he'd have them both killed if that was what it took."

"John was sniffing around the FBI recently. Whatever he's into, it's not good," Bobby added. D rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"Maddy said her mother was worried about John because he went away for work," he told them.

"He left them alone?" Bobby asked sharply. This wasn't good. If Chase wanted to get dirty, he could use them against John.

"Yea, not ideal," D agreed. "So what do we do?"

"John figured he was being watched, and he told us to not go near him so as to avoid being seen together," Tara explained.

"If we are dealing with a dirty director of the FBI, then we're in for a whole heap of trouble," D said. "We don't know who all is in his pockets. We can't trust anyone."

"That's why we didn't tell Myles," Bobby nodded. "He can't help himself sometimes."

"There's something else," D said, remembering what Maddy said.

"What?"

"Maddy thinks she saw her uncle Billy yesterday."

Both Tara and Bobby gaped at him.

"You're not serious," Bobby said finally. D nodded.

"I'm starting to think that could be the other person Chase wants killed," D said. "My guess is it has something to do with faking Billy's death, and he's in trouble because of it, so John is helping him."

"This is wild," Tara laughed nervously. "Billy is dead, Dimitrius."

"Or so he wants us to think," D responded. "Anything's game right now, Tara. How about you get a hold of that doctor who claimed him dead while I find out where Maddy thought she saw him and check it out."

"Okay," Tara nodded.

"And me?" Bobby asked. D was thoughtful for a moment.

"See what you can find out about Chase," D said eventually. "Also, see what his involvement was with Jessie and the Killer Kale guy."

"You think they're related?" Bobby asked, getting it.

"I'm starting to think so," D nodded.

 **Billy & John **

"Shit, John, look at this," Billy said, turning the laptop.

"What am I looking at?" John asked, squinting at the screen. Billy huffed impatiently.

"It's Jessie," he said, giving the laptop a small shake from annoyance.

"What? What site are you even on, man?"

"A private one," Billy replied. "See, the Ghost Program doesn't usually enlist criminals. It was intended to be a fresh start for people who just wanted to disappear or begin a new life. Jessie was an exception."

"Why?" John asked. He refrained from asking why Billy had wanted to disappear. He already knew the answer. Billy used to have a crush on his wife, and he was very ashamed of that when John found out.

"Because. Jessie is the son of a very well known drug dealer. Come on, dude, use your noggin' already," Billy snorted. "Read the document!"

John yanked the laptop from his hands and studied the screen. Billy was right. Jessie was the son of Ben Hastings, notorious drug lord and violent man. No wonder Jessie had lived with his grandparents.

"Well I'll be jiggered," he said. "This goes a lot deeper than we thought."

"Yea," Billy agreed. "I think Chase was forced into getting Jessie out of jail."

"Wait," John said, sitting back in his chair. "He ordered Jessie killed, though, when he went rogue. How do you do that when you've just been threatened in order to get him out of jail?"

"You don't mess with the program," Billy explained. "Chase would protect that from anything. Once you go rogue, you're dead."

"So that means this Ben guy is gonna go after Chase for having his son killed," John mused.

"Yea, and the guy who did the killing," Billy said, pointing at himself. "I have two targets on my back now."

"This also means Chase will be busy trying to avoid getting killed," John said thoughtfully. "This could work in our favor."

"If we don't get killed first," Billy pointed out.

"So negative. I forgot that about you," John shook his head. Billy just gave him a look in return. John sometimes couldn't bear to look at his brother because of the scars on his face from when Jessie had hurt him.

"I'm just being realistic," Billy shrugged.

"Well, let's start being idealistic then," John suggested. "Come on. We're two of the best agents on our team. We can do this."

"If you say so," Billy sighed. John ignored him as he started formulating a plan. Their very lives depended on it.

* * *

 **I know I didn't have any Sue/Jack moments in this chapter. They will be back soon! Thanks for reading and reviewing! I hope you're all still enjoying this story :)**


	5. Digging for the Truth

**I have not forgotten this story. I just haven't been motivated to write it. I'm hoping to make up for my absence with a longer chapter. Thank you all for your continued support. Happy reading!**

* * *

 **The Next Day**

"Ugh," Tara grimaced, hanging up her cell phone. Bobby looked over at her, concerned.

"What's up?" he asked. They were in his car in the parking garage making secret phone calls so that they wouldn't get found out by Chase.

"I can't get a hold of that Dr. House," Tara said, frustrated. She blew air out of her lips noisily and banged her fist on the car door. She had been trying since the day before, and no luck. D hadn't been able to find out anything from the bar Maddy had thought she'd seen Billy at either. They were all at dead ends it seemed.

"You're doing better than me," Bobby sighed. "I can't find a damn thing on Chase."

"Did you bug his office?" Tara asked. Bobby gave her a look.

"No. I didn't think that was a good idea."

"If we want to find out what's going on, we gotta do some sneaky stuff," Tara shrugged. "I'll put it in there if you're too afraid."

"I'm not afraid..."

"Seems like you are."

"I'm not!"

"Okay, good. Here you go," Tara said, handing him the device. "Stick it somewhere he won't find it or think to look for it. Under his desk preferably if you can."

"He'd look there," Bobby pointed out.

"Well, figure it out then," Tara said. "Hurry up. He's gone for lunch today from 12:15 to 1."

"How did you know that?" Bobby asked, curious.

"I stole his agenda from his secretary," Tara winked, holding it up.

"You are a genius," Bobby grinned. He leaned in to give her a kiss before getting out.

"Be careful," Tara said. He nodded as he shut the door. She dialed her phone again, trying to reach Dr. House. She was not going to give up that easily.

 **Jane**

She tapped her fingers on her desk, thinking. John had been gone for only 24 hours, but she couldn't shake the sick feeling in her stomach. What was he into? What was going on? She looked over at Charlie, who was furiously typing with his index fingers at his desk. She knew he didn't know anything. Charlie couldn't help himself when it came to secrets.

"Uuuggghhh," Tess said, coming into the office. "I'm already tired of my bladder being used as a squeeze toy."

"You went to the bathroom an abnormal amount of times even without the baby, honey," Charlie said without looking up. Jane met her eyes and smiled at her.

"Just remember that at the end of it all, you'll have a baby," Jane told her. Tess sat down heavily in the chair across from Charlie's desk.

"I'm terrified my child is going to be like John. No offense, Jane," Tess added.

"No worries. John can be a little over the top at times."

"You ready for lunch?" Tess asked Charlie hopefully. "I'm starving."

"I'm ready," Charlie answered, shutting down his screen and locking his computer. He stood and went around to her, taking her hand in his and pulling her to her feet. Jane rested her chin on her hand, watching. They were very sweet with one another.

"Don't work too hard," Charlie said to Jane as they walked out the door.

"I won't," Jane answered quietly. She had a meeting to get to anyway.

...

Jane watched Chase carefully as he sipped his coffee. She was meeting with him and her boss, Dan, to discuss the whole Killer Kale episode. She noticed that Chase seemed on edge and shifty. She pursed her lips.

"I think it was handled as best as it could be," Chase was saying.

"A sniper shot him in the middle of a crowded street," Dan spluttered. "How was that the best way? We don't even know who killed him or if that person is still out there shooting people."

"Have you heard of anyone else getting shot in public recently?" Chase challenged. Jane watched as he kept looking at his cell phone. What was wrong with this guy?

"Jane? Thoughts?" Dan asked. Jane snapped her attention to him.

"It's hard to say. They didn't find any clues to the shooter at all. It was like he was a ghost," Jane said, watching Chase's face. She noticed a slight shadow cross his eyes when she said the word "ghost." What did that mean?

"That's an appropriate term for it," Dan agreed.

"I think unless there's more shootings going on, we should put our focus onto something else," Chase argued. Dan tapped his fingers together, looking at Chase. Jane looked back and forth between the two.

"I suppose," Dan eventually said. He looked uneasy, Jane noticed.

"Good," Chase nodded. He looked at Jane then. "How's John doing?"

"He's fine," Jane answered. It was an odd thing for Chase to ask her. He never took interest in John before. She felt her skin prickle.

"Good, good. Any new cases?" Chase probed.

"No," Jane lied. Chase pursed his lips before sipping his coffee again. He looked at his watch.

"Well, gotta get back to it. The bad guys don't catch themselves," he chuckled. "Lovely as always, Dan...Jane." He got up and gave a curt nod of his head before walking away.

"He's hiding something," Dan said.

"I'm glad I wasn't the only one to notice," Jane responded.

"Where is John anyway?" Dan asked. Jane stiffened.

"He said he went out of town for work," she answered. "He didn't tell you?"

"No," Dan said slowly. Jane's heart rate picked up then. What was John doing that made him not even tell their boss he was "going out of town for work?"

 **John & Billy **

"This is hopeless," John groaned, rubbing his face.

"It's not," Billy said. "I know what I have to do."

"And what's that?"

Billy swiveled his chair to face John. He looked grim.

"I have to find Ben and help him take down Chase in order to save my life."

"Whoa, what?" John asked, sitting up straighter. "That's suicide, Billy."

"I'm technically dead anyway, John," Billy said quietly. "If I have to sacrifice myself to save you and everyone else, I'll do it."

"We are all going to get out of this alive," John said adamantly.

"It's the only way, John. I tell Ben my family's lives were threatened if I didn't make the kill, and I want revenge too. He'll buy it."

"You don't know that," John said, holding out his hand. "He'll just use you and then kill you when it's over."

"Well, that's where you come in," Billy said.

"And do what? Kill Ben? Let Chase do it. Billy, you'll go to jail for life for killing the director of the FBI. This is a stupid idea, and I say no. Case closed," John finished.

"The longer we sit here trying to figure something out, the more time we're giving Chase to get a hold of your wife and daughter, John," Billy pointed out.

"He won't touch them. He doesn't need them."

"That's what you think."

"Jane can take care of them both," John argued.

"How can she when she doesn't even know what's going on?" Billy demanded. John's phone rang then, and he saw it was Jane.

"I have to answer this," he said, moving away. "Hey, babe."

Billy watched his brother, knowing that they were both fools for not telling her what was going on so she could defend herself.

 **Bobby**

It was easy getting into Chase's office. Bobby looked around for a spot where he could hide the bug so that Chase wouldn't notice it. He eventually settled on the top of the bookshelf behind Chase's desk. He stood on the chair to reach it and got it into place. He slipped out of the office without anyone noticing and headed for the bull pen. His phone rang as he walked.

"Manning."

"Hey, it's Amy," Amy said. "I got your message. Are you free for a coffee?"

"Uh, sure. I can meet you in ten minutes," Bobby said.

"Great."

He gave her the place to meet before hanging up. Then he smiled. It was going to be a good coffee.

 **Myles**

He looked up from his notes to see Lucy working hard on her computer. He felt awkward around her now since he was dating Jeanine. He felt sorry that they couldn't have made things work out, but he needed Lucy to be able to trust him, and he didn't think she ever could. He didn't wan to feel bad for dating someone else, but Lucy ignoring him most of the time was hurting him, even though he didn't want to admit it out loud. He saw her look up when his cell phone chimed. Jeanine was texting him. Myles didn't know what to make of the look on Lucy's face as he answered it. Was she upset? Disappointed? Angry? He cleared his throat as he set his phone down, but Lucy had gone back to her work. Myles waited a moment before going back to his. He knew eventually they'd have to talk.

 **Sue & Jack **

"I really don't want to go to work tomorrow," Jack said as he unpacked his suitcase. They had arrived back in D.C. that morning, and they were spending the day getting reacquainted with non-honeymoon life. Levi was lying on the floor watching.

"I agree. I wish we could have stayed there forever," Sue smiled. She felt a little sad that she wasn't working in the same office as Jack every day, but maybe it was a good thing. She had to give John and Jane credit for working together and living together all the time.

"I haven't told anyone we're back yet," Jack said. "I figured we could use the time to adjust."

"What did you have in mind?" Sue asked.

"Oh, you'll see," Jack winked. He still felt like he was in a dream sometimes when he thought of Sue as his wife. It had seemed impossible for so long, and now that it was real, he felt as though someone would wake him up and tell him it really wasn't real after all.

 **Chase**

He stared at his men feeling angry. They still hadn't found John or Billy.

"What do you want us to do?" the one asked.

Chase pondered this. In order to smoke out John, he knew he'd have to do something with either Jane or the daughter. To smoke Billy out, well, there really wasn't anyone Billy was terribly fond of other than his sister, Sue. He stroked his chin thoughtfully. He'd have to do some thinking about which one to tamper with first.

"Search a little more," Chase said finally. "I'll tell you next steps tomorrow."

"Got it," they nodded, leaving. Chase looked at his email, and he knew he was running out of time.

 **Ben Hastings**

He knew Chase would be getting scared. Ben always meant what he said. After Jessie died, he was enraged. He didn't blame the person who had killed his son. No, that person was one of Chase's puppets. That person was probably threatened into it. No, no, Chase Holding was responsible for killing Jessie. Ben was not going to rest until Chase was in the ground. He'd see to it himself, which is exactly what he'd just emailed Chase from one of his anonymous email accounts. He knew Chase would know it was from him. Unless Chase had pissed off some other dangerous person, Ben was his number one suspect. Ben smiled at this. Chase had no idea what was in store for him.

 **Amy**

She smiled when Bobby sat down across from her. He was grinning.

"So, let's see it," she said eagerly. Bobby pulled out the ring box and handed it to her. Amy opened it and squealed.

"You like it?" he asked.

"Oh, it's gorgeous! She will definitely say yes," Amy nodded, handing it back.

"I really hope it's more than the ring that makes her say yes," Bobby laughed.

"So, you're here to ask my blessing of course," Amy said, her eyes twinkling.

"Yes. I love your daughter very much, Amy, and I want to make her happy for the rest of her life," Bobby said. "If that is okay with you."

"It's more than okay with me, Bobby," Amy responded. "I'd love to call you my son."

"Then it's settled," Bobby said, grinning again.

"When are you gonna ask her?" Amy asked.

"Soon," Bobby promised. "We just have to wrap up this case first. I'm in the early stages of planning the proposal."

"If I can help, let me know," Amy smiled. "I'm so glad that I stayed here instead of running off to be a ghost." She sipped her coffee, missing the look on Bobby's face.

"Come again?" he asked. She swallowed hard, feeling anxious suddenly.

"What?" she countered.

"You said you were going to run off to be a ghost," Bobby said carefully. "What does that mean?"

"Oh, it was nothing," she dismissed.

"Amy, this might actually help me with my case," Bobby told her. "I need you to tell me."

Amy took in the seriousness of his expression, and she knew she had no choice.

"I was asked by a man if I wanted to be a ghost," she started. "If I wanted to disappear. He said there was a program called the Ghost Program where I would be given a new identity to be able to start a new life undetected so long as I made a difference and did good things."

"Who runs it?" Bobby asked.

"I was told the man's name was Sal, or Salvation. He started it because of his own past," Amy finished. Bobby scribbled this down.

"I think this is very helpful, Amy. Thank you," Bobby said. "Who told you of this?"

"I promised I wouldn't tell," Amy said. She didn't want to reveal Jonah to Bobby after all the help Jonah had done for her.

"All right. Is there anything else I should know?"

"It's all I know. I didn't join in the end, so I never met Sal," Amy said. "We spoke on the phone, but that was it, and it was brief."

"Thanks," Bobby said again. He stood. "Great seeing you as always."

"You too. Be careful," Amy said. He bobbed his head and went out the door. Amy cupped her coffee in her hands. She hoped that Bobby wasn't digging too deep into something that was going to get him killed.

 **Jane**

She hadn't liked her conversation with John. He'd been avoidant. She had surmised by the end of it that he was into something that was definitely dangerous, and she should be on her guard with herself and Maddy. She tried not to feel scared. She had no idea what was happening, but she had a very strong suspicion that it had something to do with Chase Holding.

 **Tara**

"Dr. House," Tara said. "Finally!"

"What?" House asked irritably.

"I have to ask you a question about Billy Thomas. You were in there when he died, correct?"

"I'm a doctor," House said. "I see a lot of patients and a lot of deaths. You'll have to be specific."

"He's the one whose death you faked," Tara said boldly. It was a shot in the dark, but she had to try. She heard House inhale sharply before exhaling.

"Right," House said.

"So it's true," Tara prompted.

"I cannot confirm or deny anything," House said. "Good day."

"Wait!" Tara shouted, but he was already gone. She stared at her phone. He'd pretty much confirmed it for her with his response, but she didn't get the definite answer she wanted. D knocked on her window, startling her.

"Anything?" he asked.

"I couldn't get a definite answer, but from how he responded to my question, I think you're right. Billy is alive," Tara said. D nodded slowly.

"Then we'll have to assume he's in danger. It's possible that is who John is with right now."

"What do we do?" Tara asked.

"Let me think," D answered. "I'll get back to you." He walked away, leaving Tara holding her phone and wondering just what exactly was going to happen next.


	6. He's Alive

**A quick update. Even I'm shocked. Enjoy!**

 ***There is a slightly intense action scene at the end of this chapter.**

* * *

"I need coffee," John groaned, getting up. Billy looked up at him.

"Careful," he said.

"We've gone this long without getting caught," John pointed out.

"Just be fast, okay?" Billy said impatiently. John rolled his eyes as he donned his hoodie and dark sunglasses and ball cap before stepping outside.

 **Maddy**

The image of her uncle Billy plagued her constantly. She was sitting in class, and she kept closing her eyes, seeing him walk past her in that bar. She was certain it was him. Her phone vibrated in her pocket then.

 **Love you,** her father had written.

 **Where are you?** she asked.

 **Can't say. Be safe.**

 **Should I be worried?**

Maddy waited for his response, but none came. She grunted in irritation. She slid her phone back into her pocket before her teacher caught her.

 **Jane**

She had made a few calls, but she didn't get any information that was useful. She set the phone down, sighing. She looked over at Charlie's empty desk. He was still on lunch with Tess. He was taking an extra long one today as she was having an ultrasound done. Jane wanted to talk to him about this. She needed another opinion.

 **Love you, babe,** John texted her.

 **Are you safe?**

 **As I can be.**

 **What's going on?**

 **Can't say. Eyes sharp.**

 **For what?**

Jane waited, but he didn't respond. She banged her phone on the desk hard. John really infuriated her sometimes. She knew that "eyes sharp" meant to be on the lookout. That meant he was in some kind of danger, and there was a chance she was too. Jane chewed on her lip. She was tempted to just look for him. She had a suspicion that he was still in D.C. for some reason.

 **Lucy**

She bumped into Myles on the way to the copier.

"Oh, sorry," she said, stepping aside.

"Can we talk?" he asked.

"About what?"

"This whole...thing," Myles finished, gesturing.

"What thing?"

"Come on, Lucy, you know what I'm referring to," he said.

"There's nothing to talk about, Myles. We decided not to be together, and you're dating someone new. Case closed," Lucy shrugged. She crossed her arms. She wished Tara was in the room to prevent this conversation.

"I just feel like we left things unfinished," Myles started.

"Nope," Lucy cut him off. "It was definitely finished. Trust me."

Myles looked at her seriously, but she didn't offer him anything else.

"Okay," he said. "Then it's finished."

"It is," she nodded. Myles stepped back and went to his desk slowly. Lucy didn't watch him. She was too busy trying not to cry.

 **Sue & Jack **

Jack heard the door being knocked on first. Levi pounced on the bed in an instant.

"Argh!" he cried as the ball of fur pushed him out of the way to reach Sue. She laughed.

"Your workload is shared now, Levi," she told the exuberant dog. Levi's tail slapped Jack in the face. He got up reluctantly. They had fallen asleep together after unpacking, the sunbeam on the comforter being too good to resist. Jack opened the door and found Bobby standing there.

"Hey," he grinned.

"Hey, mate. Good honeymoon?" Bobby asked.

"The best."

"Can I come in?"

"Sure."

Jack moved to let Bobby in, and he looked around.

"Where's Sue?"

"In the bedroom napping. What's up?" Jack asked, noticing Bobby's facial expression. Bobby lowered his voice.

"Her brother, John, is in trouble."

"What?" Jack asked, his blood running cold. What now? Couldn't things just be good for a while?

"Listen, mate. Chase is corrupt," Bobby went on.

"The director of the FBI? That Chase?" Jack asked, incredulous. "What?!"

"Tara overheard him ordering someone to kill John Thomas. John's in something real deep, and Chase is involved. Myles and Lucy don't know anything, and neither does Charlie or Jane. D asked us to keep it to ourselves."

"Makes sense. So what have you found out?"

"A little bit of something," Bobby said. "Look, there's something else..."

"Hey, Bobby," Sue said, coming into the room then. Bobby clamped his mouth shut and smiled at her.

"Hey, Susie Q," he said.

"Ugh, don't call me that," Sue responded, wrinkling her nose. Jack looked back and forth between Sue and Bobby. Whatever it was, Bobby was not going to say in front of her.

"Sorry," Bobby laughed. "Good to have you back. Wish you were still on our team, though."

"I know," Sue said sadly. "But you get Jack back."

"Yes we sure do. Say, mate, you wanna grab some coffee with me?" Bobby asked Jack. "Not to steal your husband away, Sue, but I have some guy stuff I wanna talk to him about."

"All right," Sue smiled. Jack followed Bobby to the hallway, and they walked downstairs together.

"What's up?" Jack asked when they got outside.

"Not here," Bobby answered, hurrying to his car. Jack ran to keep up. This was obviously not good.

 **Charlie & Tess**

"I'm so glad the baby is healthy," Tess sighed happily. Charlie was grabbing a coffee before going back to work.

"Me too," Charlie replied. A boy the doctor had said. He was going to have a son.

"Any particular names in mind?" Tess asked as they stepped outside. She laced her fingers into his. Charlie paused to think. That's when it happened.

 **Dimitrius**

He was trying to find anything that would cast a light on Chase, but he wasn't having any luck. His mind also couldn't stop wandering over to the fact that Billy was still alive. Maddy probably did see him that day. He didn't know how she was going to react. He didn't know how any of them were going to react. Billy had caused a lot of pain and grief.

"Where are Bobby and Tara?" Myles asked, jolting him to the room.

"Just finishing up on that Killer Kale case," D lied. Well, it wasn't a full lie. They were looking into it further.

"I get the feeling you three are in on something," Myles said, squinting at D suspiciously.

"No. We're not," D replied. Myles continued to look at him until he eventually went back to his work. D released the breath he was holding. No offense to Myles, but D didn't exactly trust him to keep his mouth shut.

 **John**

He had ducked out of sight when Charlie and Tess came in for coffee, and he slipped outside without being seen. He had started to walk down the street when shots were fired in the direction of the coffee shop. John spun to see his younger brother throw himself in front of his wife to protect her. John pulled out his gun and followed the sounds of the shots. He spied a man hiding across the street. Another was fast approaching Charlie. John launched himself towards his brother, and he grabbed the attacker by the wrist and twisted the arm around backwards, making the man shriek. John then kicked the man's knees and punched his face, rendering him unconscious. John aimed and fired back at the guy across the street, who ducked out of sight.

"Come on!" John shouted at Charlie, who was staring at him.

"John?" Charlie asked.

"No time. Let's move!" John hollered. Charlie pulled Tess with him as they ran after John. John weaved through the crowds and took random alleyways to make sure they weren't being followed.

"What the hell, John?" Charlie asked, panting when they finally stopped. John waited to make sure no one was behind them before walking quickly to the motel.

"John!" Charlie shouted after him.

"Shut up and stop yelling my name," John ordered. "Come on!"

"Let's go," Tess said, tugging on Charlie's arm. They followed John to a room. He opened the door and pushed it open. A man inside raised a gun at them before lowering it.

"You were gone too long. I thought something happened to you," he said. Charlie stared. This couldn't be happening. Tess gasped, clutching Charlie's hand so hard he was certain she had fractured it. The man stared back at them while John held his breath.

"Hey, bro," Billy said finally. Charlie fainted.

 **Bobby**

"You're starting to scare me, Bobby," Jack said when they got into his car. Bobby locked the doors and checked the backseat before facing Jack.

"Tara's biological mom told me about an interesting thing today," Bobby started.

"What's that?"

"She said she was offered to be a ghost where she could get a new life as long as she did good things for people."

"Okay..." Jack said, faltering.

"Tara called the doctor that was there when Billy died," Bobby went on. Jack's skin prickled at this.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because, Jack, Maddy thought she saw him the other day."

"Aw come on. No way," Jack said, laughing nervously. "He's dead, Bobby." He had been to the funeral. He had seen Sue cry for so long after. Billy was not alive. Not a chance.

"No, Jack," Bobby shook his head slowly. "We were duped. Billy's alive."

* * *

 **Please review! :)**


	7. Brothers Together Again

**I was a little sad no one reviewed my last chapter :( but I understand that people are busy. It's also my fault for leaving this story so long without updates and losing the interest of my readers. Anyway, here is another quick update for you.**

* * *

"Charlie?"

The voice sounded far away, like it was coming through a tunnel. It echoed.

"Charlie?"

"Charlie?" a woman's voice asked, sounding scared.

"Come on, bro," the second man's voice said. Charlie felt a rushing sensation, and he opened his eyes. Tess and John were kneeling beside him while Billy stood to the side. Charlie sat up. He was shaking, and he felt sick.

"Atta boy. Easy now," John said, helping him up. Charlie couldn't speak. It was as though his brain had lost the ability to form the words in his mind in his mouth.

"What happened?" Billy asked.

"They got shot at," John answered. Billy groaned and yanked at his hair a little. Tess took two steps across the room in his direction then, and she slapped him across the face as hard as she could. Charlie and John stared as Tess stood there glowering at Billy, who didn't even make a sound.

"You asshole!" she shouted, hitting him again.

"Tess," John started.

"No!" she shrieked. "I had to watch my husband go through utter hell as he processed Billy's death. I almost lost him! I am not going to just sit here and be told to calm down!"

"Tess, there's a reason..." John tried.

"And you!" Tess roared, turning onto John. "How long have you known? Huh?"

"Since Sue's wedding," John answered quietly.

"WHAT?!"

"Tess, listen to me," Billy interrupted. She faced him, eyes blazing.

"There better be one hell of a good reason for all of this," she hissed.

"I wanted to disappear after everything," Billy said. "I was too ashamed. I got offered a chance to live a second life as a ghost, so I took it. Yes, it was the coward's way out and yes, I hurt a lot of people. I'll make amends once the target is off my back."

"What target?" Tess asked. Charlie still hadn't said a word. He couldn't. His tongue wouldn't work properly.

"The guy in charge of this ghost stuff got Billy to do some work as a hit man. Now, Billy is considered a rogue, and they want to kill him."

"And why are you here?" Tess asked John.

"I wanted to help him," John answered.

"I can't believe the two of you," Tess said, pulling out her phone.

"No, no, no!" John yelped, snatching it from her.

"What are you doing?" she asked, outraged.

"Do not tell anyone. In fact, you two aren't leaving this motel room," John added.

"I don't think so..."

"Tess, they were shooting at you. That means they are trying to lure us out. You can't leave here."

"He's right, Tess," Charlie said, surprising them. His voice was hoarse. "We have to stay here."

"What do we tell Jane? She'll wonder why we didn't come back!"

"No contact," John ordered. "They are probably watching her too now." Billy stayed silent. He and Charlie were making eye contact.

"I'm still very, VERY mad at you," Tess said to Billy.

"I know," he said softly. Tess went to sit by Charlie and put her arms around him. Billy didn't know what to say to Charlie. He knew he had hurt his brother very badly. When the time was right, they'd talk.

 **Jack**

"Billy is not alive," Jack argued.

"Mate, I can't argue with you all day," Bobby said. "He's alive. He's with John. Something's up, and I bet you it has everything to do with this ghost program I learned about today."

"Sue is gonna freak out," Jack said, rubbing his face.

"I know. It's quite a shock. He'll have to answer for himself when this is all over."

"So, help me understand this program you're talking about."

"I don't know much. All I know is a guy named Salvation runs it and it's for people to start a new life and do good deeds."

"It doesn't sound like such a bad thing," Jack noted.

"Maybe not, but I feel like there's more to it."

"You don't have much to go on," Jack pointed out.

"No, but my hunch tells me where to start looking."

"Where's that?"

"Chase's office."

"You sure that's a good idea?"

"It's the only one I have, so yes," Bobby nodded. "You in or out?"

"What do you need me to do?" Jack asked.

"Be my lookout," Bobby answered.

"All right. I'm in."

 **Jane**

"What are you doing?" Maddy asked, watching her mother tape a gun underneath the kitchen table.

"You never know," Jane shrugged, acting casual.

"What is going on?" Maddy demanded.

"It's just a precaution."

"Mom!"

Jane didn't want to tell her. She didn't want to say that Charlie had never returned from his lunch and neither he or Tess were answering their phones. She could only think the worst. She had tried to contact John, but his phone said he was no longer in service. Something had happened, and she was scared.

"We should leave," Maddy said, trying not to panic. "Just go somewhere safe."

"That's a good idea," Jane agreed. The only safest place she could think of was her mother's. She lived hours away, and she was in a condo where lots of people were around.

"I was thinking with Dimitrius," Maddy said, knowing what her mother was thinking.

"And put his family in danger? I don't think so," Jane shook her head. "You're safer with Grandma."

"I don't want to leave you," Maddy said. "Why can't we just go be with Dad?"

"Because I don't know where he is, okay?" Jane snapped. She regretted it instantly, seeing Maddy's hurt face. "I'm sorry, but I'm just under some pressure, and I don't know what is going on."

"Is Dad...?" Maddy started, but she couldn't finish.

"I'm sure he's fine," Jane reassured her. She desperately wanted to believe it anyway.

 **John**

He had smashed his phone. He threw away Tess and Charlie's phones too. He regretted not disposing of his phone sooner. He hadn't realized they had gotten his personal number. He had left his business phone at home. It was the only explanation for how they had found him at that café. Billy had gotten rid of his phone soon after he started moving around with John to different motels.

"We gotta move," John said to them now. Tess looked very pale. John was trying not to worry about how this would affect her baby.

"Where are we gonna go?" Charlie asked.

"John," Billy interrupted. "You know what to do."

"No, we are not doing that," John argued. "We discussed that, and the answer is still no."

"What?" Charlie asked. "What is even going on?" John and Billy looked at each other. It was time to tell Charlie everything.

"I'll do it," Billy sighed. John went to stand in the background while Billy gave the rundown to Charlie and Tess.

"I have the sudden urge to slap you again," Tess said once he was done.

"I can only say I'm sorry so many times," Billy responded.

"So where is this Ben guy?" Charlie cut in. He didn't want to hear it. He was feeling angry now.

"See? He's got the same idea," Billy said to John, who snorted.

"What?" Charlie asked. "What's wrong with it?"

"It's a suicide mission is what's wrong with it," John retorted.

"So?" Charlie challenged. John stiffened at this. Was Charlie implying he didn't care if Billy died for real?

"See? He gets it," Billy commented, crossing his arms.

"If we wait long enough, Ben will take care of Chase," John argued.

"I don't feel like worrying about hit men even after he's gone," Tess pointed out.

"Argh," John said, gripping at his head. "Let's just get out of here and figure out the details later."

"All right," Billy shrugged.

 **Tara**

"He's gone to his car," Tara whispered into her intercom.

"Thanks, luv," Bobby said back. She sat in the car, watching Chase drive away. She was on the lookout down here in case he decided to return. It was the end of the day, however, so she doubted it. She hoped Bobby would hurry up and find what he was looking for. They all knew Chase was getting antsy.

 **Bobby**

He searched through Chase's files carefully. Nothing was showing up regarding any ghost program. He shut the drawer, sighing in frustration. Jack was pacing the halls and keeping an eye out. Bobby stuck the flashlight back into his mouth (Chase's office didn't have any windows) as he searched the desk drawers next. He heard two bangs on the door, which was their signal for someone coming.

"Shit," Bobby said. He crawled under the desk as best as he could and prayed that nobody was going to sit there. The door opened.

"He's not here," a male voice said.

"He was supposed to give us further instructions," a second male voice responded.

"I'll text him."

Bobby held his breath as they waited for a response back. The bleep of the phone almost made Bobby jump.

"The girl," the first guy said, chuckling. "He's targeting John then."

"She'll be less protected than the deaf sister," the second reasoned.

"All right. Let's go then," the first said, snapping his phone shut with gusto. Bobby waited until it was silent for a bit before crawling out.

"Bobby?" Jack called softly.

"Yea, mate. I'm here."

"What happened?"

"Chase's goon squad is going after Maddy," Bobby answered.

"Oh no."

"Yea. Let's go. This can wait."

 **Myles**

He and D were the last ones in the office. Myles was rooting around his filing cabinet to make space for his work when he noticed something odd.

"Ghost Program?" Myles asked, picking up the file. This was new. He'd never seen it before.

"What did you say?" D called over. Myles looked over at him and back at the file.

"I have a file in my drawer that wasn't there before."

"What do you mean?" D asked, coming to join him.

"Here," Myles said, handing it to him. D opened it to find a bunch of names listed as well as locations.

"Oh my God," D breathed. Billy Thomas's name glared up at him. Beside it was the name "Paul."

"What?" Myles asked, looking over his shoulder.

"Myles, you have just cracked this wide open," D replied, moving to call Bobby.

"Cracked what open? What are you talking about?" Myles asked, annoyed. D didn't respond. Chase was trying to set up Myles. There was no other reason for this file to be in his cabinet unless Chase was trying to hide it among random things. D didn't get far before he ran into Bobby and Jack in the hallway.

"Bobby, I have..." D started.

"No time," Bobby cut him off. "Maddy is in danger."

"What?" D asked, snapping to attention.

"I just heard Chase's guys say they're going to get her."

"I'll give her a head's up," D said, pulling out his phone. "Bobby, when you're done, get back here. I have the Ghost Program file."

Bobby's head snapped back to look at him.

"What?"

"It was hidden in Myles's filing cabinet. Either a frame job or just a random hiding place."

"I'll look later," Bobby promised, hurrying off with Jack. D heard Maddy answer her phone.

"Hey, listen, you gotta leave," D started.

 **Maddy**

Both Maddy and Jane left the house immediately after D's phone call. They were in touch with Bobby and Jack shortly after, and they all met in a safe area.

"What do we do now?" Maddy asked.

"I think you guys should stay with one of us until this is sorted out," Jack said. He had just written Sue, who was with Lucy. The two of them were going to make their way to the bull pen where D and Myles were waiting. The best thing was to be all together Jack figured.

"Have you heard from John?" Jane asked hopefully. "Or Charlie?"

"No," Jack replied. "I'm sorry."

"Charlie?" Bobby asked, confused.

"He and Tess are missing," Jane told him and Jack quietly.

"Dad's dead isn't he?" Maddy asked, getting teary.

"I'm sure he's just hiding out," Bobby reassured her. He hoped he was right. They got into their cars and made their way back to the office. If Chase was going to hurt them, he'd have to do it where there was a ton of witnesses.

* * *

 **Sweet ol' Tess got very protective here! Please review! I love hearing from you. I'm sorry if this story is dumb. I feel like it's not very good. It's mostly written. I'm just making edits and changes and coming up with the perfect ending. Until my next update!**


	8. Discovering the Truth

**Thank you for the reassurance that this story isn't terrible! It's just the last 7 stories I've written for different fandoms (Jason Statham and Emily Blunt films specifically lol...I simply LOVE those two together) didn't get any reviews, favs, follows, or very many views at all, so I was beginning to think I wasn't writing action fiction very well, and my confidence was drooping. Anyway, here's another quick update. I will apologize in advance for the suspense.**

* * *

Billy didn't need permission. Once John had Charlie and Tess in another motel, he slipped out to find Ben. It wasn't hard.

"So, you're the one who killed my son," Ben said, studying him. Billy nodded. Ben's men stood around him, watching carefully.

"Against my will, yes," Billy answered. "My family was at stake." It was sort of a lie, but he didn't care.

"So you killed my family to save yours," Ben mused. "What makes you think I'll take mercy on you?"

"Because we both want the same guy," Billy said. "I can bring him to you."

"I know exactly where he is," Ben scoffed. "I don't need your help."

"I guess I just want to know if you're going to be after me," Billy said truthfully. Ben looked at him then.

"The fact that you're even here shows guts, and I admire that," Ben said after a moment. "Let's say for now, you are of no interest to me."

"And after Chase is dead?" Billy prompted.

"I might change my mind," Ben answered. Billy nodded slowly.

"Fair enough."

"Time for me to get to work, so you'd best be going," Ben said. Billy turned to leave. So much for guaranteeing his safety.

 **Jane**

She was looking at the file contents along with Bobby, Jack, and D, and she was shocked.

"It can't be," she said after a moment.

"It is," Bobby confirmed.

"They're together then. John is trying to save him," Jane whispered. She didn't want Maddy overhearing.

"It looks that way."

"It's Chase Holding," Jane said. Bobby and D looked at each other then back at her.

"How do you know that?" D asked.

"At our lunch he asked me all about John and what he was up to. It was suspicious to me."

"Well, you're right," D admitted.

"And it's about this," Jane said, looking at the file.

"It appears to be. I think the crossed out names are of those who have died or have been killed. Jessie is one of them."

"This person died the same day the Killer Kale did," Jack noted, pointing.

"Then it's probably the same person," Bobby nodded.

"'Went rogue,'" Jane read carefully. It was beside some of the crossed out names.

"That's just sick," Bobby said. "These people 'go rogue,' and he finishes them off? What classifies as going rogue?"

"'Anyone who kills or harms another person,'" D answered, reading the paper he was holding. Bobby peered at it.

"In a way, it's an interesting concept, but it's gone wrong," Jane said.

"Clearly."

"Jessie is the son of Ben Hastings," Tara said, coming to join them. "He's a notorious bad guy, and he's probably after Chase for killing Jessie."

"Because he went rogue when he came after us," Jack finished, getting it.

"It says here no criminals are to be in this program, but Jessie was blatantly a criminal," D said, confused.

"I bet you Ben put pressure on Chase to get him out, and Jessie blew it. Chase was protecting his program by following protocol."

"So Chase killed Jessie?"

"No, he doesn't do the dirty work," D commented, reading further. "He has men for that."

Jack had a bad feeling as soon as D said that.

"Who?" Jane asked. D scanned the names of the "professionals," and he stopped on one name. There were six deceased names beside it.

"Billy," he answered, looking up.

"Oh God," Jane moaned.

"That's why Chase is after Billy and now John," Jack reasoned. "He's trying to tie up loose ends."

"So he's going to go after Ben too then?" Tara asked.

"If Ben doesn't get to him first," Bobby replied. They all looked at each other.

"This is a mess," Jane commented sadly. She wanted to see John and talk to him. Not knowing where he was or if he was even okay was driving her mental.

 **Sue**

She was staring in the direction of Jack and the others, and she could have sworn she read the name "Billy" on their lips a few times. She felt like her chest was constricting. What did Billy have to do with this? What was going on?

"You all right?" Lucy asked her, touching her arm.

"They keep saying Billy's name," Sue said, gesturing to the huddled group.

"What?" Lucy asked, shocked. She looked over at them too.

"I think this has something to do with his death," Sue went on. She looked over at Maddy, who was playing cards with Myles and clearly winning, much to Myles's frustration. Sue didn't think Maddy had heard as she didn't seem interested in the group.

"But what though?" Lucy asked, getting her attention back. "What could he have been involved in?"

"I'm going to find out," Sue said, heading over to the others. Jack noticed her immediately. He met her part way.

"How are you holding up?" he asked.

"Why are you talking about Billy?" she countered, diving right in. Jack swallowed hard. He looked over at Bobby, who was watching. The others had stopped talking and were looking sheepish.

"Jack?" Sue prompted.

"Let's go talk," Jack said, taking her arm and steering her to the hallway. They stopped a little way down from the bull pen. Jack inhaled and exhaled sharply.

"What is going on?" Sue asked, feeling afraid now.

"Sue, your brother...Billy isn't dead," Jack finished. He held his breath, watching her face.

"I'm sorry, I think I read your lips wrong," Sue said. "I thought I saw you say that Billy isn't dead."

"That's correct," Jack nodded. Her face went white, and she felt dizzy. She placed her hand on the wall to steady herself.

"No," she said, shaking her head.

"It's true," Jack said gently. "We're trying to figure out why."

"Why would he do that to us?" Sue asked, getting angry now. "Did he not realize how much he's hurt us?!"

"I'm sure he knows. Look, there's some kind of ghost program he was involved in, and now it looks like the leader is trying to have him killed."

"I don't believe this," Sue shook her head. "Where is he?"

"We don't know, but we suspect he's with John and possibly Charlie."

"Charlie?"

"He and Tess are missing."

"Oh no," Sue gasped. She felt worried for Tess and the baby.

"We'll find them," Jack promised her, hugging her then. He knew she was scared. He had to admit that he was a little bit too.

 **John**

He confronted Billy as soon as he came inside.

"You went to Ben, didn't you?" he said.

"Why would you assume that?" Billy asked.

"Because you have that guilty look on your face. I'm your brother remember? I know you."

"Fine. I did. He's not interested in me."

"Not yet," John pointed out.

"Look, let's just figure out how to get Chase off our backs, okay?"

"Ben will handle Chase," John said confidently.

"Then why are we still hiding?" Billy asked.

"Because we have a target on our back still," John answered.

"Then why don't we just let him come to us and we finish it?" Billy challenged.

"Because you'll go down for murder number one," John replied. "Seriously, were you born yesterday?"

"Shut up," Billy growled. He went to sit by the window while John stood shaking his head. He wanted to contact Jane, but he felt if he did, he'd bring her into this somehow, and he didn't want that.

"What if we went to the guys at the FBI?" Charlie asked. "You know, Bobby and them. They could help us."

"You're walking right into Chase's hands if you do that," John told him. They both looked at Tess sleeping on the bed.

"I can't keep her locked up like this," Charlie said. "Not with a baby."

"So you think we should just get everyone involved," John stated.

"More chances of solving this thing," Charlie shrugged.

"I can't just show up with a dead man, Charlie," John sighed, rubbing the back of his head.

"Then just let Tess and I go."

"Too dangerous."

"I know how to shoot a gun, John," Charlie said impatiently. "I scored higher than you last time, remember?"

"I'll go with you, drop you off, then come back here," John said, ignoring his dig.

"Fine with me," Billy chimed in.

"You stay put," John ordered.

"Where would I go?" Billy asked. Charlie went to wake up Tess, who sat up groggily.

"Is it over?" she asked.

"We're gonna go find Bobby and the others and solve this thing," Charlie told her.

"Him too?" Tess asked, gesturing to Billy.

"He's staying put."

"All right then," Tess nodded, getting to her feet. Charlie assisted.

"Later," Billy said. Charlie ignored him.

"Come on then," John urged, opening the door and checking the area first. He hailed a cab, and they were off.

 **Bobby & Tara**

"So what are we going to do?" Tara asked Bobby as they sat at her desk away from the others. They had seen Sue's face when she came back and knew Jack had told her about Billy. They were still not telling Maddy.

"There's no real evidence to show Chase did any murders," Bobby sighed. "If anyone is gonna go down, it'll be Billy."

"This is terrible," Tara lamented. "He's very good at not saying anything out loud in his office too. I've got nothing."

"Unless," Bobby started, scratching his head. "Unless we lure him."

"What? How?"

"We catch him trying to kill John or Billy. We get him to say on tape that he gave the kill order."

"There has to be something we are missing," Bobby mused. A guy like Chase had to have a past, and he was going to find it.

 **Maddy**

She looked up when her father walked in with Charlie and Tess. She dropped her cards and ran to him.

"DAD!"

Jane's head whipped to see, and she rushed over as well. John held both of them tightly while Charlie was launched upon by Sue.

"My girls," he said.

"Where were you?!" Maddy asked.

"Working," he answered. Jane hit him on the shoulder then.

"You need to start talking right now," she ordered.

"All right. I can't stay long. I gotta go back," John said.

"Why?" Maddy asked.

"Work isn't finished."

"Maddy, can you give us a moment?" Jane asked her.

"But..."

"We'll be right back, Mads," John said, following Jane to the hallway. He felt nervous that Chase was in there somewhere.

"I know," Jane said quietly.

"About what?" he asked.

"About Billy," Jane replied. John stiffened.

"How?"

"We found the ghost program file here. He's in it, John. He's killed people..."

"I know," John cut her off.

"Chase is the leader, right?"

"Yea."

"What are you two going to do?" Jane asked.

"We still haven't figured it out," John started.

"Uncle Billy is alive, isn't he?" Maddy asked, standing behind them. She had heard them, but she had known already.

"Oh, sweetheart," Jane began.

"I saw him," Maddy said. "At the bar that day. It was him, right? He told you I was there. That's how you knew."

"Yea," John nodded.

"Why?" Maddy asked. "Why did he do this?"

"It's hard to explain, love, but you can ask him when you see him," John answered. Maddy turned and went back to the bull pen then. She now knew everyone knew Billy was alive, and she was hurt that no one wanted to tell her. She picked up her cards again.

"Sorry, kiddo," Myles said sympathetically. He had just found out about Billy and everything. Lucy too. He was miffed they had left him out of it for so long.

"Whatever," Maddy replied. She didn't want to care. Most of all, she didn't think she even wanted to see Billy again.

 **Chase**

It was too perfect. They were all inside. They were such idiots. Chase knew that if he played his cards right, he'd get them all in one swoop. They knew too much. They had to go. The file would go too. Everything would. It was time for him to move on. He worked quietly alongside his companions, spreading the gasoline everywhere on all exit points from the bull pen to the ground floor. When he was finished, he struck a match and let it go tumbling down to the puddle in front of him. It burst into flames instantly. Chase watched as it headed for the FBI building before turning to leave. None of them would escape. He had made sure of that.

* * *

 **Cliffie! Sorry 'bout that ;) Will our heroes find a way out? Stay tuned! Please review!**


	9. Escape

**Trigger warning activated for this chapter.**

* * *

Billy had seen it all, and he filmed it on the phone he still had that John didn't know about. He messaged it to Jane, whose number he still had memorized, along with the message "GET OUT" before he tucked it away and charged forward, gun in hand.

"HEY!" he shouted. Chase whipped around.

"You!" he shouted back. What was going on? Billy was supposed to be in there too. The flames were rampant now, and Billy prayed to God Jane had gotten his message. He launched himself onto Chase, and they started to fight.

 **Jane**

She looked at her phone when the notification chimed. Then she froze.

"JOHN!" she shouted. He ran over.

"What?"

"Look at this!" she said, shoving the video into his face.

"Wait," John said. "That's...that's here."

"Does anyone smell something burning?" Myles asked, looking around.

"We gotta get out!" Jane cried.

"Chase set the building on fire," John added quickly. Everyone felt fear clutch their hearts then. Bobby and Jack checked the hall and saw it was clear.

"Come on," Bobby urged. Tara, Lucy, Sue, Tess, and Maddy hurried past him. Jane, John, Charlie, Myles, Jack, and D were right behind them. D had the file in his hands. He wasn't going to lose it now. Jane got on the phone with the fire department immediately.

"No go," Jack said, seeing flames in the stairwell. He knew the elevator wouldn't be a good idea either.

"I smell gasoline, mate," Bobby said, looking at him. Jack cursed inside. Chase had blocked off all exits.

"What do we do?" Maddy asked, scared.

"Window," Jack answered.

"We're pretty high up, Jack," Bobby said.

"You got a better idea?" Jack challenged. Smoke was coming through the bottom of the stairwell door now.

"I'm thinking," Bobby responded.

"Think faster," Jack shot back.

"Use an extension cord from storage," Tara said, thinking. "We have a long one, it should hold us while we climb down."

"Brilliant," Bobby said.

"Come on," Jack urged. He raced after Tara for the extension cord while the others went back to the bull pen. Myles and D broke open a window and made sure no sharp edges were left.

"I can't do this," Tess said, panicking. She didn't do heights very well.

"It'll be all right," Charlie promised, clutching her hand in his. He was just as afraid, but he didn't want to admit it. They heard gunshots below then.

"Oh my God," Jane moaned, seeing Billy fighting with Chase and two other men.

"Move," John said, aiming his gun towards one of the men.

"You'll hit Billy," Jane said, grabbing his wrist. "You can't."

"Who's that?" Myles asked, seeing a group of men coming towards Chase.

"Ben," John answered. "Shit." He hopped onto the window.

"John, what are you doing?!" Jane shrieked.

"Helping," John answered. He wasn't afraid. He could climb down the window sills. The drop to the ground after that wasn't too terrible. There were trees he could grab onto.

"Dad, no," Maddy tried.

"See you in a bit," John answered. Jane grabbed his face then, kissing him fiercely. She feared it would be the last time she saw him.

"Don't you dare die on me," she ordered after.

"I'll try," he said. He touched her face lightly before swinging his other leg over and started his descent. Maddy clung to Jane as they watched him get to the ground and charge over to save Billy.

 **Billy**

Chase was a good fighter, better than Billy had realized. He could handle the other two since they weren't as good, but he was getting tired. Then, Chase decided to shoot at him. He'd managed to dodge the shots, but narrowly. Then, Ben arrived. Chase's pals were taken out instantly. Billy threw himself on the ground while Chase ducked Ben's bullets. Hands pulled him up while Chase and Ben started to fight on the side.

"You hit?" John asked.

"No," Billy answered. "Where are the others?"

"Climbing down from the window," John answered. They heard sirens then.

"I should go," Billy said.

"Where are you gonna go?" John asked.

"I don't know yet, but I can't be here," Billy answered. "Not until everything is sorted out."

"Go to my house," John said, handing him a key.

"You sure?"

"Yea. You're not leaving without saying goodbye first."

"All right," Billy said, taking it. He ran off then. He wasn't sure if he wanted to see everyone after what he'd done, but he had some time to figure it out first.

 **Jack**

The smoke was becoming intense. He was trying to remain calm as he secured the extension cord and tossed it out the open window.

"I'll test it first," Myles said when no one moved. "That way I can help from the bottom too." Jack felt worried that his knot wouldn't hold. He had to give Myles credit for being the volunteer and trusting it to hold him.

"Be careful," Lucy said as he stepped out. Myles looked back at her but didn't say anything. His eyes said it all. He started to lower himself.

"Go faster, Myles," Bobby called from the window. Myles shot him a dirty look before continuing down. Bobby looked over at the smoke coming under the doors. Tara had done her best to block them with coats and sweaters, but it was still coming in.

"Tess, you gotta go next," Jack ordered.

"Why?" she squeaked.

"Your baby is very important. Maddy is going after you."

"I'm scared," Tess whimpered.

"You can do it," Charlie told her. "You have to do it. For you, for our baby."

"Okay," Tess said, breathing very hard.

"It's just like rock climbing," Charlie said, stroking her hair. "Easy."

"Just like rock climbing," she echoed, nodding. She gingerly stepped out, gripping the extension cord tightly. Bobby waited until she was almost to the bottom before signaling to Maddy.

"You're up," he said. Maddy didn't hesitate at all. She slung herself over the window and started sliding down with ease.

"Lucy," Jack gestured. He wanted all the women out first.

"What about Levi?" Sue asked him, frightened.

"I'll make sure he gets out," Jack promised. How he had no idea. He'd figure it out somehow.

"Tara," Bobby called. Tara carefully went out next. Then Jane. Then it was Sue's turn.

"See you at the bottom," Jack said as she hugged him tightly first. Then she was gone.

"D, you go. You're the family man," Bobby ordered. D tucked the file into the waist of his pants as he climbed down.

"How are we gonna get Levi out of here?" Jack asked once D was gone.

"I dunno, mate, but we gotta move fast," Bobby said, coughing. Jack's eyes were watering now. Levi was whimpering and whining on the floor.

"Pull it up," Jack said suddenly.

"What?"

"The cord. Pull it up. We will make a harness."

"Got it," Bobby said, yanking the cord up. They could hear the others calling up from below. Jack and Bobby worked quickly to wrap Levi into a homemade harness.

"Be brave," Jack said to the dog, rubbing his ear. Bobby lifted Levi up and out the window while Jack braced himself, holding Levi steady. Bobby then helped him lower Levi to the ground. Myles and D untied the harness as soon as Levi got to the ground.

"You're up, mate," Bobby said.

"Don't be too long behind me," Jack responded.

"I won't be."

Jack started his descent. It was a little unnerving, but he didn't look down. Sue latched onto him as soon as he got to the ground. Jack had to admit that he didn't feel so well from all the smoke. They watched Bobby climb down carefully. Fire trucks had arrived by this point, and firefighters were rushing to give them oxygen and have the medics look them over.

"Where's John?" Jane asked. Jack looked around. He didn't see John, Chase, or Ben.

"Maybe he went home," Jack answered.

"I doubt it," Jane said. "Maddy, stay here."

"Where are you going?" Maddy asked. Jane didn't answer. Jack watched her pull out her gun and round the corner. He hoped John was all right.

 **John**

After Billy left, Chase and Ben got into an even bigger fight. Ben's men had backed off, high tailing it out of there when they heard the sirens. Chase had started to run with Ben chasing after him. John watched Myles climb down the makeshift rope before deciding to monitor the Chase/Ben situation. After more fighting, Ben finally got Chase to the ground, and John could hear Chase crying and begging for his life. He closed his eyes when the gun went off. Then there was silence aside from the flames crackling in the air and the sirens getting louder. John met Ben's eyes, and Ben gave a slight nod before disappearing into the darkness.

"John!" Jane shouted, running up to him. She stopped beside him, seeing Chase's body on the ground.

"He's really dead," Jane said.

"Yea. He had it coming," John responded. He took Jane's hand in his, and they walked back to the others.

 **Dimitrius**

He knew what he was doing was wrong, but he felt that somehow Billy deserved a second chance, that everything he had done hadn't really been his choice but done out of fear for his life. He carefully removed the evidence of Billy from the Ghost Program file before handing it over to Garrett, who had arrived after hearing the FBI building was on fire.

"What is this?" Garrett asked, looking at it.

"That is why Chase Holding is dead," John replied for D. Garrett looked at them, shocked.

"Excuse me?" he said, incredulous.

"Go see for yourself," John gestured. The police were already marking off the area around Chase. Garrett's eyebrows flew up to the top of his head in surprise. He went over to talk to the police officers.

"Thank you," John said to D.

"For what?" D asked.

"I saw what you did," John gestured.

"What did I do?" D asked.

"Okay. I get it," John laughed. He fist bumped D then, and he made his way over to Maddy. D smiled as they embraced. Everyone was all right.

* * *

 **Please review!**


	10. Aftermath

**Thank you all for still reading this story and leaving me reviews.**

* * *

Billy looked up when John, Jane, and Maddy entered the house. At first, no one moved. Then, Maddy went over to hug Billy tightly.

"Hey, kiddo," Billy said. He felt Maddy crying then. John set down his gun on the counter while Jane stood unsure of what to do. She was still angry at Billy for what he did, but she was also glad he was still alive.

"Don't you ever do that to us again," Maddy ordered, pulling away from Billy after a moment.

"I won't," Billy promised.

"What happens to you now?" Jane asked.

"I'm planning on having a talk with Dimitrius," Billy said.

"You killed people," John pointed out. "You'll be arrested."

"Then so be it," Billy replied.

"Wait, what?" Maddy asked, confused.

"We'll explain later, Mads," John told her.

"You want something to eat?" Jane asked Billy.

"Nah. I just need to wind down," Billy answered. Jane caught sight of his wounds then.

"Let me take care of those," she pointed.

"All right," Billy caved. He followed her to the bathroom. John watched the two of them, knowing that his brother used to have a crush on Jane. He didn't know if he should feel worried.

"Are you through with all this nonsense?" Jane asked once they were alone. She pulled out what she needed to fix him up.

"I am," Billy nodded. He knew to what she was referring to.

"I can't believe you thought running and hiding was better than just talking about it," Jane scolded, uncapping her peroxide bottle.

"I'm sorry," Billy said, wincing as she put peroxide on his wounds. It stung badly.

"John would have understood. You should have given him a chance," Jane said.

"I'm here now aren't I? I could have just as easily disappeared into the world, you know," Billy told her. Jane didn't respond, and they were quiet while she finished. John appeared in the doorway once she was done.

"We good?" he asked.

"Are we?" Billy countered.

"I was a little mad for a bit, Billy," John said. "But I was more disappointed and shocked than anything. I wished you had talked to me. I know that you feel I upstage you at everything, and I try not to. I don't mean to. I do love you, and I want us to be on good terms again."

"I still feel ashamed," Billy said, not looking at him.

"We forgive you," John urged. "It's time for you to forgive yourself." Billy finally looked at him then.

"I'll try," he said.

"That's all I ask for. Come here," John said, pulling Billy into his arms to hug him.

"I love you too," Billy said. It felt foreign to say but also good.

 **Jack & Sue **

"Are you sure you're okay?" Sue asked Jack for the fifth time.

"I'm okay," Jack answered again. Yes, he had inhaled a lot of smoke, but he had been cleared. Sue wouldn't let him leave the hospital until he was told to.

"What's going to happen to the building?" Sue asked. They were back at their apartment. Levi was pressed against them. Sue figured he was afraid to leave them in case something bad happened again.

"They were able to stop it before it got too carried away, but a lot of damage still happened," Jack replied.

"Do you think Billy is going to get into trouble?" Sue questioned. She couldn't stop thinking about Billy.

"I don't know," Jack answered truthfully.

"I wish I had gotten to see him."

"I'm sure you will get to."

"I hope so," Sue sighed. Everything had happened so quickly, and she had been disappointed that Billy had already left. She hoped he wasn't planning on disappearing again.

 **Myles**

He was sitting across from Jeanine, and she was squeezing her mug tightly. He had just finished telling her what had happened, and he couldn't read her expression. He had a feeling, though.

"It all worked out," he said reassuringly.

"Myles," Jeanine started.

 _Here we go_ , Myles thought.

"Yea?" he said out loud.

"This isn't going to work."

"Why not?"

"Because you're in the path of danger so much. I just...I can't take the feelings of terror every time you almost get killed. I'm really sorry, but I need someone who's life isn't threatened on a daily basis," Jeanine finished.

"I see," Myles said, feeling nothing. This surprised him.

"I'm sorry," she said again.

"I get it," Myles replied. "I'll just, uh, be on my way then."

"Myles..." Jeanine started when he stood up.

"No, it's okay. Take care, Jeanine," he said, dropping a few dollars onto the table for his coffee. He didn't look back.

 **Bobby & Tara **

Bobby had just been released from the hospital. He had gotten a burn during the whole escapade, and he hadn't noticed when he acquired it. Tara stood from her seat when he came out.

"Everything all right?" she asked.

"Never better," he winked.

"I can't believe no one got majorly hurt through all that," she said as they walked out together.

"Me either."

"I was worried you weren't going to make it out," Tara told him.

"But I did. Come on, let's get you home."

 **Charlie & Tess**

They were holding hands tightly and feeling terrified while waiting to hear the results. Tess wanted to check on their baby after everything had happened. She was very scared she had hurt the baby somehow.

"Okay, I have good news," the doctor said, returning. Charlie released his hold on Tess's hand a little.

"Really?" he asked.

"Your baby is fine," the doctor smiled.

"Oh, thank God," Tess said, relieved. She hugged Charlie tightly then.

"I suggest you go home and get some rest after such an exciting day," the doctor advised.

"We will," Charlie promised. He helped her down from the bed. They walked out together, and Charlie couldn't help but feel eternally grateful that nothing bad had happened to their baby. He would have never forgiven himself if something had.

 **Dimitrius**

He had tucked the kids into bed before going back to the living room where Donna was sitting. She had been terrified after seeing the news. D had been able to make her feel better at least.

"I can't believe how close you were to..." Donna trailed off, starting to cry again.

"It didn't happen. Jack was quick in coming up with a plan. No one was majorly hurt," D reassured her, putting his arm around her.

"I just can't imagine losing you."

"You won't lose me."

"Maybe we should talk about you getting a safer job again," Donna went on.

"I love my job, Donna. It comes with risks, but so far I've always come out on top."

"What about when you don't?" Donna challenged. "Then what?"

"You have to have some faith in me," D said.

"Can we at least just discuss it?"

D sighed, knowing he was going to have to in order to make her feel better.

"All right," he finally agreed. "We can talk about it."

"Thank you," she said, leaning into him more. D stared at the wall, knowing that it was only a matter of time before he had to quit the game for good.

 **Lucy**

She sat on her couch, reading her book. She had never felt more alone. Her mind kept running through the events of that night. She had checked her apartment for fire hazards twice now, and she felt silly for doing it. Lucy just wanted to be careful. She had talked to her grandmother, but she hadn't told her about the fire. She didn't want to worry her. After a while, she considered going to bed, but her doorbell rang and made her curious to see who was there. She opened the door to find Myles.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, surprised.

"I, uh, just didn't feel like being alone," he answered. "Is it okay if I come in for a bit?"

"Don't you have Jeanine?" Lucy asked. She felt a little riled up.

"She broke up with me," Myles replied. Lucy was shocked.

"Come in," she gestured. He stood in her living room until she sat down. Then he sat in the opposite chair.

"You doing okay?" he asked.

"I'm as all right as I'm going to be," Lucy answered. "When did Jeanine break up with you?" She had to know.

"Just now," Myles sighed. "She said she couldn't date someone and be afraid of them dying or being in danger all the time."

"I see," Lucy said. She understood.

"So, I came here because I didn't want to sit in my apartment alone and thinking about everything," Myles went on.

"I was going a bit squirrelly myself," Lucy admitted. "I kept thinking about what if we hadn't been able to get out."

"Me too," Myles said truthfully. "I was quite afraid going down that cord. I thought it wouldn't hold my weight."

"You were brave," Lucy nodded. They sat quietly for a while. Lucy felt a bit awkward with him there, but she didn't really want to be alone either.

"You can stay on the couch if you want," she offered. "So you're not alone."

"Okay," he agreed.

"I'm going to get some sleep now," she said. "Good night."

"Good night," Myles replied. She went to her room and shut the door. Knowing he was out there made her feel just a little bit safer.

* * *

 **Today is a day of somber remembrance for me. Six years ago today my friend and colleague was ripped away from this world by a monster. I do what I do because of her and because of what happened to me. She was the best person who always understood and was there for those who needed support. I don't want her to be forgotten because she was so special. So, to Lindsay Wilson, who was a shining ray of light in a world of darkness. I miss you, girl, every day.**

 **Thank you.**


	11. Billy's Story

**Trigger warning activated. My last one for this story.**

* * *

Billy crept to the door, hoping to not make a sound.

"Where are you going?" John asked, making him jump.

"Out," Billy answered.

"You're bailing," John said flatly.

"No, no," Billy shook his head. "I have to get something from my place."

"You have a place around here?" John asked, incredulous.

"Just a small one," Billy answered.

"I'll go with you," John said.

"It's all right. I will come back."

"You sure?"

"I'm not running away, John. I promise," Billy said. John chewed on his lip for a moment before nodding.

"Okay," he said. Billy stepped out into the darkness. John waited a moment before deciding to follow.

 **Jane**

She awoke in the night realizing that she was alone. She sat up, reaching to John's side and feeling his absence. Where was he? She got up and went downstairs. The couch where Billy was sleeping was empty, and John was nowhere to be found. Jane felt her heart start to pound. Had something happened to them? She debated what to do when she noticed the note on the counter.

 _Just taking Billy to get some stuff from his place. Be back soon. XOXO._

She smiled. It was going to take some readjusting before she would stop worrying about danger. She went back to bed and eventually fell back to sleep.

 **John**

He followed Billy's cab to the darker side of town. He couldn't believe that was where his brother was staying. It gave him the creeps just sitting in his vehicle with the doors locked. He saw Billy go inside while the cab waited. He was adjusting his radio when he saw a figure approach Billy's place. John stiffened, watching. He saw the person pull out a gun as he went inside.

"Oh, shit," John said, grabbing his own gun and clambering out. He ran across the road, hoping that Billy wouldn't be taken by surprise.

 **Sue**

She couldn't sleep. She kept having a feeling in her chest that something was wrong. It was very late, and she knew everyone would be sleeping, but something was keeping her from sleeping. Levi rested his head on her legs while she sat on the couch, stroking his fur.

"Mom is going to be very upset," Sue said to Levi, whose ears cocked as he listened. Sue knew her mother was going to freak out when she found out about Billy. Sue herself was still in shock and slightly angry. She needed to hear from Billy himself why he did it. Only then would she be able to move on.

 **Billy**

He knew that Ben was going to come after him. That was why he had left John's house. He didn't want to endanger them anymore than he already had. It was all a part of the plan anyway. He was in the hallway with his gun waiting when Ben walked by and went inside his apartment. To his surprise, John was not far behind.

"John!" Billy hissed, making John whip around.

"Billy?"

"Get over here," Billy ordered.

"What are you doing?" John asked. "Someone came in here to kill you."

"I know. Sit tight," Billy said. He moved towards his apartment carefully. He only got one shot at this. He couldn't miss. He steadied his breathing as he tip toed inside. He was met with an assault immediately. Two blows to his chest, one to his face, and the other to his gut. Billy grunted and cried out as his gun went flying, and he hit the floor.

"Thought you could outsmart me, huh?" Ben laughed, kicking the gun away. "Nice try."

"Thought you weren't interested in me," Billy commented, trying to regain his senses.

"I am now. Turns out it wasn't as satisfying to kill just Chase like I had originally thought," Ben answered. "I will rest easy knowing that my son's killer is also dead."

"Yoohoo!" John shouted, flicking the lights on and blinding both Billy and Ben.

"Argh!" Ben yelled. Billy kicked out at Ben's legs, knocking him down as the lights went out again. He scrambled for his gun but couldn't find it with his eyes all screwed up. He could hear Ben get up and stand above him, and Billy knew he was done for, that he had failed, so he covered his head and squeezed his eyes shut. When the shot went off, it took Billy a few seconds to realize he hadn't been hit. The lights came back on, and he looked up carefully and saw John standing over Ben, who was on the floor dead.

"Ugly bastard isn't he?" John commented.

"Did you have to do that?" Billy asked.

"He had you pinned," John shrugged. "You'd have done the same for me."

"I wouldn't have turned the damn light on and off," Billy argued.

"It was the element of surprise. It caught him off guard, didn't it? He didn't know where to look."

"It was stupid."

"You're just mad cos you didn't get to shoot him yourself," John scoffed.

"As if."

"I know you, remember?"

"Stop saying that," Billy snapped. He got up. They could hear sirens outside.

"So what do we say?" John asked.

"He's a wanted man, and he attempted to murder me," Billy answered.

"Yea, but you're supposed to be dead," John commented. Billy didn't respond to this. It was time for the truth to come out anyway.

 **Morning**

Jane came downstairs to find both John and Billy sitting at the kitchen table.

"You didn't come back," she said to John.

"I didn't want to wake you. We were busy with stuff anyway," John answered. "We just got in."

"What happened?" Jane asked.

"You wanna tell her?" John said.

"Later," Billy said. "I have to talk to D now."

"Don't leave me hanging!" Jane shouted as he left. She looked at John, annoyed.

"Sit down," John sighed. "I'll tell you."

 **Myles & Lucy **

"Did you sleep okay?" Lucy asked Myles. They were having breakfast together.

"Surprisingly, yes," Myles replied. "I normally don't sleep well on couches, but yours is nice."

"Thanks," Lucy smiled. She poured them both coffee, and they ate in silence. Lucy didn't know what to think right now. Did she still care for him? She knew she did. She caught his eye, and he smiled at her. Something told her that he still cared for her too. Perhaps they would talk about it before too long.

"Hey, Luce," Myles began.

Or, perhaps they'd talk about it now.

 **Sue & Jack **

Jack looked at Sue asleep on the couch with Levi and knew she had had a bad night. Levi opened his eyes and wagged his tail, causing Sue to wake up, startled.

"Oh," she said, seeing Jack.

"Do I snore that badly?" he teased, knowing she wouldn't hear him anyway.

"I just had too much on my mind," she said, smiling a little.

"Tell you what. Why don't we grab something to eat and head over to John's place to see Billy?" Jack suggested.

"I like that idea," Sue agreed. She very much wanted to see Billy. It was all she could think about.

 **Bobby & Tara **

They had fallen asleep in front of the TV watching a movie, and Bobby's arm was completely numb at this point. He didn't want to wake her up, but he also couldn't put up with the pins and needles any longer.

"Rise and shine," he said, moving his arm. The relief was immediate.

"Oh," Tara said, rubbing her eyes. "We missed the ending."

"Oh well," Bobby responded.

"Do we know if we're going to work today?" Tara asked.

"I doubt it," Bobby answered.

"In that case, I'm getting a few more minutes," Tara said, burrowing back down onto the couch pillows. Bobby got up.

"Want anything?" he asked, getting ready to go out for coffee and something to eat.

"No," she said back from her nest. Bobby smiled at her, chuckling to himself. She was very cute when she was half asleep.

 **Dimitrius**

D found Billy sitting in the cafe waiting for him. He sat across from him.

"Mornin'," Billy said.

"What do you want to tell me?" D asked, getting to the point. It had been difficult tearing himself away from Donna while she was still upset about the fire.

"All right," Billy said, leaning forward. "Do you have the papers you took?"

"How did you...?"

"It was a gut feeling," Billy shrugged. D reluctantly handed over the paper with Billy's information he had taken from the Ghost Program file. He watched as Billy looked at it, chuckling.

"What's so funny?" D asked.

"Let me tell you a story," Billy said instead. "There once was a Homeland Security agent who was approached by the CIA. They had an undercover mission for him to do, if he was interested. This agent turned them down because he knew how the plan to do it would affect his family. The CIA people were persistent and kept saying they needed me and my skills. The Homeland Security agent's secret crush on his brother's wife came out, so the agent made the decision to help the CIA as it would make him disappear and not have to face the embarrassment of his stupid crush. The agent had CIA people in the hospital after he was attacked, and they, along with a rather ignorant Dr. House, declared me dead. A fake death certificate was made, and I was sneaked out of the hospital. The Homeland Security agent then got approached by the leader of the Ghost Program, Salvation, which was the plan. The agent became 'Paul.' The agent worked to gain Sal's trust to become his right hand man and learn everything. The agent 'took down' the rogue people that Sal ordered him to kill. The agent in fact did not kill these people but made them look dead to appease Sal. The same was to happen for Jessie, but then the CIA wanted Jessie taken out as he was involved in human trafficking. They knew that Jessie's father, Ben Hastings, who was the real ringleader for the human trafficking case we worked on that island, would come after Sal and myself. The agent was told to get the FBI involved, so the agent revealed himself to his brother, who immediately went to the FBI and started that ball rolling. The agent successfully got Sal terminated through Ben, and then the agent took out Ben himself as per the CIA's instructions. The agent is now retired from the CIA and will be returning to Homeland Security. That concludes the story." Billy sat back and took in D's facial expression.

"Why did the CIA want Chase gone?" D asked, recovering after a moment.

"Because he was smuggling drugs and weapons through some of the people that he had given a second chance to. When he didn't need them, he had them killed because they were 'rogue.' Basically once he was done with them he had to tie up loose ends. Then I became a loose end," Billy answered.

"So this whole time..." D started.

"I was on a mission," Billy finished.

"You really hurt your family," D told him.

"It's the one thing I'm not proud of, but it was the only way for it to get done for Chase to add me to his Ghost Program. I'm sorry."

"Does John know?"

"I just told him. I'm assuming he's telling Jane as we speak, and Charlie will get filled in shortly," Billy said. "I'll tell him myself."

"So this..." D said, pointing to the paper in front of Billy. "This was all undercover."

"That's right. I didn't kill anyone I wasn't supposed to," Billy confirmed. "Chase didn't want me touching Jessie. He wanted someone else to do it, but I had to, so I did it anyway."

"And here I thought you were a contract killer," D laughed.

"It looked bad for sure, but trust me, those people are in jail, not dead. Except Jessie. He and his father became the last part of my mission."

"Well, thank you for telling me this," D said.

"No problem. I should go find Charlie now, though. See you around?" Billy said, extending his hand. D shook it, smiling, and Billy walked away. D sat back and started to think about everything Billy had just said. Then, his phone rang.

"Hey, Garrett," he said. "What's going on?"

* * *

 **So whaddya think about that?**


	12. The Future Looks Good

Charlie was sitting on his porch when Billy showed up. Charlie felt his stomach tense. He still wasn't used to seeing his brother.

"Hey," Billy said, approaching him. "Can we talk?"

"About what?" Charlie asked.

"Everything that just happened," Billy answered.

"Whatever," Charlie shrugged. Billy came and leaned against the railing in front of Charlie.

"Why don't you yell at me first?" Billy suggested.

"I don't have anything to say."

"Oh, sure you do. I know you're mad at me. Furious, actually. Let me have it. I deserve it."

"What is wrong with you?!" Charlie burst out.

"There it is," Billy nodded. "Keep going."

"You made us all sick! You made me feel like it was my fault for not chasing you that night and stopping this whole thing from happening! I wanted to die, Billy. I almost did...multiple times," Charlie went on. "I went to therapy! We all mourned you so heavily. What you did to us was the worst thing anyone has ever done to anybody!" Charlie was shaking now.

"Is that all?" Billy asked.

"I really want to punch you," Charlie said fiercely. Billy held out his arms.

"Go for it," he encouraged. Charlie stood up quickly and punched Billy right in the face, causing him to flip backwards over the railing and fall to the ground on the other side in a heap.

"Billy?" Charlie said, anxiously. He hadn't meant to hit him quite so hard. He hurried down to the ground to check on him.

"Wow, you pack a mean punch," Billy said, rubbing his jaw. "I think you knocked out a tooth." He felt around in his mouth, but nothing came out. He was grateful for that.

"It was a little harder than I expected," Charlie admitted. Billy sat up then.

"I deserved it," he said.

"You wanna tell me why you did it now?" Charlie asked. "I've been going crazy trying to figure it out."

"I will, but it's not gonna be what you expect," Billy said, getting to his feet. Then he told Charlie everything.

 **Sue & Jack**

They arrived at John's place only to find Billy wasn't there. Sue felt disappointed.

"He's at Charlie's right now," John told her. "He'll be back."

"You should tell her," Jane said to him.

"Tell me what?" Sue asked. Jack was intrigued as well.

"Come on, sit down," John gestured. They followed him to the living room and sat on the couch side by side while John sat in the chair across from them.

"Billy was working for the CIA," John started. "This whole thing was an undercover mission to get Chase, Jessie, and Ben."

"What?" Sue asked.

"You're kidding," Jack said, surprised.

"Apparently it was in the works for a while, but Billy was hesitant to do it until the whole thing with Jane came out. He thought we wouldn't miss him so much if we thought he was a bad person."

"He thought wrong," Sue argued.

"He's out of it now. He'll be coming back to work when we go back. I told him no more operations like that without telling us. He said he wasn't allowed to tell us so that it wouldn't affect his mission."

"I can't believe this," Sue said, feeling a mix of emotions.

"It's a shocker for sure. I am not gonna be the one to tell Mom," John said, rubbing his neck.

"Hey," Billy said, coming in then. They all turned to see him standing there with a shiner on his face.

"Whoa," John laughed. "Charlie didn't take it so well?"

"That was before I told him," Billy replied.

"And after?"

"Lots of cursing at me, but he's fine now," Billy said. Sue got up then, and Billy braced himself for another smack to the face, but instead, she simply hugged him tightly, crying.

"Aw, sis," he said, hugging her back.

"Don't you EVER do that to me again," she ordered, poking his chest hard.

"I won't," he promised. "CIA work is not for me."

"Glad to have you back," Jack said, grinning and shaking his hand.

"It's good to be back," Billy nodded. "I'm never leaving you guys again."

"Who's gonna tell Mom and Dad?" John asked.

"Not it!" Sue said.

"Not it!" John said right after her, smirking. Billy sighed.

"I'm on it," he said, reaching for his phone. He braced himself for what was going to come next.

 **Bobby & Tara **

Bobby was going to wait for the perfect time, but in the end, he didn't want to wait. He was watching Tara tidy up the apartment, and he knew he wanted to do it now. What more perfect of a time could there be? He'd been carrying the ring on him for a while now, and he didn't want to wait for some other potentially dangerous situation to happen where one of them could die.

"Hey, Tara," Bobby said casually. She turned to look at him.

"Yea?"

Bobby stood and went over to her. She looked at him warily.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm more than okay," he answered. "I was going to have this all planned out differently, but then I realized that, like you, this is perfect the way it is."

"O-okay," she said, unsure of what was happening. When he pulled out a small box and got down on one knee, she covered her face with her hands, shocked.

"Tara," he started. "You are the most beautiful person I've ever met. I can't see myself living without you, and I can't believe I went so long without being with you. The past while has been amazing, and I know the rest of our lives will be even more amazing. I want to spend forever making you happy. I love you so much. Tara, will you marry me?"

"Oh, Bobby," Tara said, getting down onto her knees to his level and grasping his outstretched hand holding the ring with hers. "There's no one else I ever want to be with. Of course I will marry you."

Bobby grinned as he put the ring on her finger. She was crying a little by this point, and he pulled her into a tight embrace.

"I love you," she said into his ear.

"I love you too."

"Lucy is gonna scream," Tara laughed.

"I'll bring earplugs," Bobby teased. He felt so happy. He was finally going to marry Tara.

 **Billy**

He sat on the steps outside rubbing his ear. His mother had cried, shouted, threatened, and finally calmed down long enough for Billy to explain everything to her. His father had taken it better than his mother. She swore she was never talking to him again.

"I think even Sue could hear her," John teased, coming to join Billy. He sat down next to him.

"Ha, ha," Billy said sarcastically.

"She tell you she was never talking to you again?" John asked, examining his thumbs.

"Yup."

"Ah, don't sweat it. She said the same thing to me after I let you die, and she caved about a month later."

"A month? That's a record," Billy commented.

"Yea. She'll cool off. She just doesn't understand the kind of work you're in."

"I'm not in it anymore."

"That's good. I don't think she can handle anymore fake deaths. None of us can," John warned.

"I told you, I'm out," Billy said again.

"I know," John nodded, gripping Billy's shoulder before patting it. "Hey, at least the hard part is over."

"Hey, Billy," Sue called from the door. "Mom says to tell you she means it."

"Of course," Billy laughed.

"She's caving already," John joked, jabbing him. "I didn't get a third person message from her until week two."

"I'm the second favorite, you know," Billy smirked.

"Oh, stuff it."

Billy just shook his head, laughing. He knew his mother would come around. His father would make sure of that.

 **Dimitrius**

He answered his phone, seeing that it was Garrett. He left Donna playing with the kids.

"Hey," D said.

"Dimitrius," Garrett responded. "I'm calling with a proposition for you."

"I'm listening," D said, leaning against the wall. When Garrett started talking, D's eyes got wider and wider.

"So, you in?" Garrett finished.

"I am most definitely in," D answered. This was the answer to Donna's prayers.

"Great. See you in a few days," Garrett signed off. D hung up the phone and stared at it. Then he smiled broadly.

 **A Few Days Later**

"The gang's all here," John said, opening the door to see Bobby and Tara standing there. They wanted to have a get together before going back to work.

"Nice to see you without worrying you're going to be killed," Tara said, laughing as they stepped inside.

"Hey, hey!" Myles called, seeing them.

"Tonight's the night," Bobby murmured to Tara, who nodded. They were going to announce their news. They found everyone in the living room talking and having a good time.

"Is that what I think it is?!" Lucy exclaimed, seeing them and pointing at Tara's hand.

"She's fast," Bobby said to Tara.

"What?" Sue asked, peering at Tara.

"She's wearing a ring! Are you guys...?" Lucy started.

"Yes, we are engaged," Tara answered. "We were announcing it tonight."

"AHHHHH!" Lucy shrieked, making Bobby cover his ears. "I'M SO EXCITED!"

The women rushed to Tara and pulled her to the other room to see the ring and talk about the proposal.

"Well done," Jack said, play punching Bobby's shoulder. The others congratulated him as well. Bobby's face hurt from smiling so hard, but he didn't care. He looked over at Tara, who was looking back at him. He winked, and she blushed.

"When's the big day?" John asked.

"We haven't decided yet," Bobby answered.

"Enjoy the engagement. Once it's over, you can't get it back," John said. "You'll be an old married couple before long."

"I'm all right with that," Bobby laughed. He sat down next to Jack as everyone started talking again. Bobby caught sight of Myles giving Lucy a secret look, and he wondered what was happening there, but he let it go. If they had something to tell them, they would tell them in their own time.

 **Days Later-Billy**

He was getting a coffee when he noticed the woman behind him searching for money frantically. Her dark brown hair swept across her eyes, and she batted it away. He noticed her eyes were green.

"Dang it," she said, sighing.

"What are you having?" Billy asked. She looked at him.

"Oh, it's okay," she said.

"No, no, I got it," he insisted.

"You sure?" she asked.

"Definitely."

"Okay," she agreed, stepping forward and placing her order. Billy handed her the change for it.

"You're too kind," she said.

"I'm Billy actually," he teased. She laughed.

"Alexis," she offered, holding out her hand. He shook it.

"Nice to meet you," he smiled.

"You too," she smiled back. Billy felt warm inside just looking at her. She was very pretty and cute.

"Well, I should get going," he said, feeling it would be awkward if he didn't.

"You're forgetting something," she told him, taking his cup from him.

"Oh?" he asked, watching as she pulled out a pen and wrote her number on his cup. She handed it back to him, smiling shyly.

"Call me sometime," she said.

"I will," he agreed. She flashed one last smile before walking to the door. Billy stood there feeling as though he'd just met an angel. He'd finally met a woman. He grinned.

* * *

 **Just the epilogue left, folks ;) Don't forget to leave a review!**


	13. Epilogue

**A Few Years Down the Road**

"Never thought this day would come," John was saying. Billy nudged him in the ribs.

"Did you really think I'd never get married?" he asked, outraged.

"It was a long shot," John teased. Billy lunged, but John dodged him.

"Knock it off, you two. You're gonna mess up your hair," Maddy ordered. She was hired to do the photography. She had decided this was going to be her career, and so far she was doing well.

"Yea, be more like me," Charlie said from the corner. They were waiting to go to the front of the church.

"I'm not doing anything either," Jack piped up.

"Yes, yes, be more like your brothers," Maddy said to John and Billy.

"Brother in law," Jack corrected.

"It's all the same," Maddy dismissed. She took a few more pictures once John stopped antagonizing Billy.

"Unca Billy! Unca Billy!" a little girl cried, coming in. Her dress was askew, and her headband was crooked.

"Hey, Gracie Girl," Billy said, picking her up. The three year old grinned at him.

"Sorry," Tess said, coming in behind her. "She's very excited."

Charlie beamed at his family. Grace was growing up so fast. He remembered the day she was born.

 **Flashback**

 _"Hurry!" Tess shouted, gripping her belly. The cramps were close together now._

 _"Do we have everything?" Charlie asked, frantic. He'd been running around making sure._

 _"Just get to the car now," Tess ordered. He obeyed. He drove a little too fast. She had to keep making him slow down._

 _"I don't want to die before giving birth," she said impatiently._

 _"I'm sorry. I'm just freaking out," Charlie told her._

 _"You're freaking out? I have to push a tiny human out of me!" she cried._

 _"Right. Breathe, just breathe," he told her. They got to the hospital in record time. John, Jane, Billy, Alexis, Sue, and Jack were already there._

 _"How did you beat us?" Charlie asked, stumped._

 _"Just get her in there, man," John urged. Tess was already waddling to the nurse to check in. Charlie hurried after her. The whole thing went by too fast. One minute Tess was shouting and pushing and the next, a little girl was in his arms._

 _"I will never let anyone hurt you," he vowed, kissing her little forehead. "My Amazing Grace."_

 **Present**

"I don't think it's fair that anyone can see me before the wedding but no one but the bridesmaids can see the bride," Billy complained.

"That's not true," Tess argued. "Her family can too."

"Get out," Billy ordered, laughing.

"I spread the flowers," Grace beamed at him. He kissed her nose.

"Of course you do, and you'll do wonderful," he told her, setting her down. She ran back to Tess.

"See you up there," Tess winked, taking Grace's hand and heading back out.

"Bye, Daddy!" Grace called. Charlie waved at her.

"She's so adorable," Jack said once they were gone.

"You wish you had a girl, eh?" John said. "Trust me, boys are better. You don't have to build a barb wired fence across their bedroom door when they turn 16."

"Dad," Maddy groaned, rolling her eyes. She was seeing someone, and her father always kept mock threatening him. It was getting old.

"Jake is very cute," Charlie said to Jack.

"I know he is," Jack agreed. He did want a little girl too, though. Their son, Jake, was turning one that year. He loved watching Sue as a mother. She was phenomenal.

"We're ready for you," the minister said, poking his head in. "Come line up."

"Showtime," Billy said, rubbing his hands. He was excited. He knew the day he met Alexis that he wanted to marry her, and now he was.

 **Bobby & Tara **

"Brings back memories, eh?" Bobby said to Tara as they sat in the pew waiting. They were in charge of Jake and Levi since Sue was in the wedding. Tara was loving the feeling of the little boy in her arms. Levi was at their feet, snoozing.

"It sure does," she grinned. Their own wedding was two years ago. They were recently talking about having a baby together.

"I think Billy would have married her on the spot," Bobby joked.

"I'm just glad he found someone," Tara said. "I know he was lonely."

"It also ensures he won't play dead again," Bobby responded.

"If you ever do that to me, I will hurt you," Tara warned.

"I'd never do it. Not without taking you with me," he promised. He grinned at his wife. It felt like yesterday that it was their wedding day.

 **Flashback**

 _"I vow to never let anything come between us, to always be equal, and to love you with all my heart for the rest of our lives," Bobby said. He was trying not to feel subconscious with everyone staring at them. He managed to get her wedding band on without trouble. He had been worrying about that._

 _"I vow to be by your side no matter what, to always be fair, and to love you fiercely until the end of time," Tara said. Bobby knew he'd tease her for altering his statement of love later. He felt incredible when his wedding band was on his finger._

 _"You may kiss your bride," the minister said after, and he did. Everyone cheered in the background._

 **Present**

"Hey, mind if we sit here?" Lucy asked.

"No problem," Tara answered, moving over. Lucy and Myles sat beside them.

"Hi, Jakey," Lucy said, tweaking Jake's nose and making him giggle.

"You must be excited that it's getting closer," Tara said to Lucy, who was holding her very pregnant belly.

"You have no idea," Lucy groaned. "I feel like a duck waddling everywhere."

"Myles, how could you?" Bobby teased.

"It was her idea," Myles argued. Lucy swatted him.

"It was both our idea," she corrected.

"What she said," Myles nodded. Lucy rolled her eyes, but she was smiling.

"I still can't believe you two eloped that day," Bobby said.

"Well, we just had enough history together to know what we wanted," Lucy shrugged. "We don't regret it."

"You guys announcing your engagement right before our announcement of eloping still hurts my feelings," Myles commented.

"Lucy was the one who saw the ring and announced it," Tara argued, laughing.

"I kinda did," Lucy said sheepishly. She patted Myles's hand. After the night he stayed over, she had known what she had wanted. Myles had too.

 **Flashback**

 _"I never stopped loving you, Lucy," Myles said after they had finished breakfast. Lucy paused, looking at him._

 _"Are you serious?" she asked._

 _"I am dead serious. I regret the whole Jeanine thing. If it helps, we never..."_

 _"I don't want to hear it," Lucy said, holding up her hand. She stood looking at him._

 _"Am I wrong in guessing that you still care about me?" Myles asked. He had felt it. During the fire, all he had thought about was how he had made a mistake in giving up Lucy. He was going to break up with Jeanine even before she dumped him because of this._

 _"You are not wrong," she shook her head. Seeing him go out the window first had made her realize she might never see him again, and she couldn't stand the idea. He stood then, going up to her._

 _"Lucy, I'd spend forever making you happy and showing you how much I love you."_

 _"Are you proposing to me?" Lucy asked, surprised._

 _"Would you say yes if I was?"_

 _Lucy paused for a moment._

 _"Yes," she nodded. Then she laughed nervously. "Yes, I would. I never stopped loving you either, Myles." He kissed her then, and Lucy knew she didn't want to be with anyone else ever again._

 _"I have a crazy idea," Myles said after._

 _"What's that?" she asked._

 _"Let's elope."_

 _"Right now?"_

 _"Soon."_

 _"Okay" Lucy agreed._

 _"You're on board with this?" Myles asked, surprised._

 _"Definitely," she smiled. "I guess that makes us both crazy." He kissed her again. He was never going to let her go._

 **Present**

"Room for two more?" Dimitrius asked.

"Yup," Myles said. They shuffled down again as D and Donna slid in beside them. Their marriage was still going strong. D had taken Garrett's position at the FBI after Garrett was offered the job of being the director, and this had made Donna happy in knowing that D wasn't going to be in line of danger anymore. D was very good at his job.

"It's starting," Tara said. They all turned to watch Grace lead the procession of bridesmaids. The little girl was beaming as she flung the flower petals every which way. Tess was behind her then Sue and Jane.

"Momma," Jake said, pointing.

"Yes, that's your momma," Tara agreed.

"This is my favorite part," Lucy said as everyone stood for the bride. Alexis came down the aisle with her older brother. Her father had passed away when she was a little girl. Her mother was in the front openly crying by this point. They all looked at Billy then, and he looked as though he was experiencing a lot of different emotions. Bobby took Tara's hand in his, and she squeezed it back. Weddings always made her emotional.

 **At the Reception**

"You guys are so beautiful together," Jane said to Billy and Alexis.

"Thanks, sis," Billy smiled. He held Alexis's hand tightly with his. He felt truly blessed. They had finished dinner and were mingling with the others now.

"I'm very excited to be a part of this family," Alexis said. She didn't have any sisters, and she loved Jane, Tess, and Sue very much. They made her feel so welcome.

"It gets a bit crazy sometimes," John warned, making Jane playfully punch his shoulder. "See what I mean?"

"That's nothing," Jane reassured Alexis.

"Right," Alexis winked. They looked over to see Jack swinging Jake around to the song that was playing, and the little boy was laughing loudly. Sue was talking to Lucy and Tara at their table. Tess and Charlie were chasing Grace around and tickling her.

"I'm just gonna talk to my mom for a second," Alexis said, giving Billy a quick kiss.

"See you soon," he said after her. Jane went off to help Maddy try to set up a photo op with the gang.

"She's a keeper, Billy." Billy turned to see his mother standing there. She had been very unhappy about him faking his death, and he was still hearing about it years later, but she had broken her vow of never talking to him again three weeks after she had made it. His father was chatting with Alexis's mother.

"I know that, Ma," Billy said. His mother gave him a tight hug before patting his shoulder and walking over to Sue to join in their conversation. He caught Sue's eye and winked at her, grinning. She grinned back.

 **Happy for you** , she signed to him.

 **Thank you** , he signed back.

He laughed as Charlie swung Grace in the air, making the little girl squeal.

"You look happy," John noted, nudging Billy.

"I am," Billy replied. John clapped him on the shoulder then.

"Don't screw it up," he joked, going to walk away.

"I won't," Billy said after he was gone. He looked back over at his family and smiled. Everything was finally the way he wanted it to be. Everything was all right.

 **The End**

* * *

 **I always feel a little sad when I finish a story. I may or may not write another story in this series. We'll have to see :) Thank you all for supporting me! Until next time!**


End file.
